One Chain, One Heart
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: When chain of events accrue through out the mansion, can Ciel ever take the chance to tell his feelings toward Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's Pov

It was the sound of rain that woke me up.

Drip, Drip, Drip

It was all I could hear. I sat up and carefully climbed out of bed.

"Thud" was the sound I made when I stood up.

Drip, Drip, Drip

There outside, I walked towards my window and pulled the curtain.

Drip, Drip, Drip

Came millions of droplets coming down from the sky. Both of my eyes widen in shock. Such a calm and relaxing sound came from the outside.

Drip, Drip, Drip

It was as though I was in a trance, a trance I didn't want to come out of. Just as I was about to lean towards my window.

"Young Master" Came a sudden voice that made me come out of my daze. I turned to see Sebastian with a candelabra at hand.

"What are you doing up so late?, Young Master" He said calmly.

Drip, Drip, Drip

"The rain" Was all I could reply.

"The rain? is it bothering you?, Young Master?" He asked me coming closer towards me. I stepped back, he seemed to notice it pretty quickly because he didn't look like he intended to walk any closer now.

"No, not at all" Just as I was about to say that I was tired and going to sleep again, a shot a lighting hit it's way.

"Young.....Master?" I heard Sebastian say again. I opened my eyes pretty quickly and looked up. I could see Sebastian looking down at me with a concern expression written on his face, my arms were rapped around his waist and my head seemed to be buried on his clothes.

Drip, Drip, Drip

I could suddenly feel my face really hot I knew I was blushing, but for reason unknown I didn't really care if Sebastian saw me like this or not.

"Is the Young Master afraid of lighting?" I could hear him tease , I couldn't really see not even with the candelabra in his hand, but I could feel that smile plastered on his face.

"I-I..." I felt myself utter with difficulty.

Drip, Drip, Drip

It was as if the rain drops were betraying me as well, as if they were mocking me. I could feel Sebastian lean down towards my height and whisper in my ear.

"I can make that bad sound go away, Young Master" I heard him say, and for the second time that night my eyes widen in shock.

Drip, Drip, Drip

At the moment there was utter silence, not one of us spoke a word. Sebastian was still in the same position as my bangs hid my eyes.

"Can ..you?" I replied to his statement. Again I could feel that smile on Sebastian's face, but this time I felt a little wider.

"Anything for my Young Master" he responded. He lifted me up from the ground and carried me with his left arm then sat me on my bed. I looked at him as he was walking back towards the window getting ready to close the curtain.

"No...don't close it" I heard myself say, he stood there looking back at me. "Don't close away the sky the brings down the drops of lies that fall to the world" I continued. Sebastian smiled once more, but the smile seemed different from the rest as though more relaxed and more feeling to it.

"I see..if you don't want me to close it, then I won't Young Master" he told me.

Drip, Drip, Drip

Sebastian walks back towards my bed, and just like that another sudden crash came down from the sky. This time without my notice I was under my covers shaking.

"There's no need to worry, Young Master" he said in a soothing voice, I felt his arms hug around the covers and me. Then he uncovered me and put his hand under my chin so that I could look at him.

"Why so scared?, Young Master?" he whispered huskily as he came closer to my face.

"It was something I could...never get rid of" I answered.

Drip, Drip, Drip

"Mother always sang to me...when it came to lighting's" I told him, then I felt his lips kiss me on my forehead.

"Let the rain sing to you, Young Master" he explained, I looked at him straight in his eyes. His eyes looked concerned and ....so much for words to describe I don't really know what came over me, but I just came up and kissed him. I felt his lips against mine, they were so soft, so clean, and can I say it? ...so..just so pure. I pull away and look at him again he had his mask on and I couldn't tell his expression. Was he shocked? disgusted?

"I'm sorr-" Before I could even finish my sentence I feel his lips against mine this time. This time it was he who pulled away.

"I've been awaiting this time for so long, Ciel" he whispered to me. He called me by my name! Not, 'Young Master' or 'My Lord', but by my name. I suddenly rapped my arms around him.

"Please Sebastian, stay with me tonight" I asked, and almost begged him. He gave me a smile and another kiss on the forehead.

"Anything for you, Ciel" he took off his shoes and his coat then he blow off the candles on the candelabra and layed down next to me.

Drip, Drip, Drip

As I feel his arms hug around my waist and pulls me towards his chest I suddenly and slowly close my eyes to fall asleep.

'Maybe, maybe this time I don't need mother to sing to me.' Was my last thought before I was swept in dream land as the rain continued to hit the cold harded grounds of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

It's funny how things work in the world, society never ceases to amaze me. I have to come and claim a letter from my fiancee or more like my mother-in-law, at some point in time she assumed that disrespecting was best for my training of being a noble gentlemen. My only thought is how far is she willing to go to piss me off and have an outbreak in front of Lizzy.

"Patience is virtue, Young Master" Sebastian said as he woke me out of my thoughts. I didn't realize he was here or when he even arrived, I sighed in my frustration. The rain had passed two days ago and even though I was afraid of the lighting I missed the soothing music of the droplets that fell on the ground.

"So it seems my mother-in-law is coming for a visit" I announce to Sebastian, he merely gave me a look of concern. He in particular didn't like the tone Miss Marchioness Middleford has given me.

"I want you to make sure that this house is clean and that is dinner prepared before her arrival" I ordered him.

"Young Master, I don't understand why you give her permission to enter your home when she is only disrespecting you" I put both of my hands on my chin and had my head lean on them.

"There isn't really much I can do Sebastian....you know that.... don't you?" I said in a manner of tone I didn't even recognize myself. Sebastian gave me no signs of expression on his face, and so we start this game again. It's funny how I never get tired of it and even if I try to win it, Sebastian always comes out the victor.

"You can call off the wedding, Young Master" He said standing there looking at me straight in the eyes. My eyes widen in shock he was very serious about this if he was looking at me that way, I gripped my hands hard on each other.

"Your serious about this..aren't you?" I asked as I decided to get off from my chair, I had to end this conversation this was enough of it. I walked past him, but stopped before I reached for the door. "You of all people should know that it is not me to decide...." then I turned the knob "Even if I wanted to.." I said almost at a whisper. Once I left him alone in my office I merely slid down to the floor and held my chest tightly, it hurted so much.

"Why does it...hurt so?" I whispered to myself. I picked myself up and walked towards my room, I needed to be alone to rethink everything that was going on.... I just didn't understand.

"Could it have been that kiss from the night of the rain..?" I asked myself. "Sebastian said my name and that made me somewhat happy...but after that we never spoke of it again" I sighed once more, my heart seemed to hurt again.

It had only been an hour, but my head hurted to much from thinking over about the nights events and my mother-in-law just as I was about to take a seat there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I say and sudden, but surely Lizzy comes in and runs up to me.

"Ciel!!" She screamed in joy as she hugged me so tight I can barely breath.

"Liz...Lizzy" I uttered.

"Lizzy is that anyway a proper young lady behaves?!" Another sudden voice came about. Lizzy quickly let goes of me and my eyes wondered to the distant voice.

"Hello Madame Marchioness Middleford" I greeted politely.

"A little to late for that Ciel, how in the world is my daughter suppose to marry a young gentleman if you don't even come to greet us properly" I heard Miss Marchioness Middleford scolded me.

"I'm very sorry, I will make sure it will never happen again" I apologize quickly.

"Ha! your butler is much better suitable husband than you" My eye widen, Sebastian? my bangs hid my anger, just how much longer is she going to do this?.

"Mo-mother you don't really mean that do you?!" Lizzy said in frantic. Just as the air was getting very awkward there was another knock on the door.

"I have brought tea for our guests" Sebastian said as he walked in. "Miss Marchioness Middleford I really don't advise you to stay here for much to long" he stated. Now everyone's attention was on him.

"And why is that?" She asked bitterly.

"The clouds have darken, and it would seem that it will snow in only 15 minutes" He said as he handed everyone some tea. He still wore his mask and I'm still unable to tell what he's thinking at the moment.

"Every well, Lizzy get in the carriage I wish to talk to Ciel alone" Middleford stated.

"But mother I wan-"

"I said get in the carriage!" She shouted, Lizzy winced, but did as she was told.

"It was nice seeing you again Ciel" She told me and before she left she gave me a light hug.

"Leave Sebastian" I ordered with venom hidden in my voice.

"Yes, My Lord" He said as he bowed respectively. Once we were both alone Miss Middleford finished her tea I stood there awaiting on what she would tell me.

"For some time, Ciel Phantomhive" She started "I have watched you from afar, and to what I have seen and heard you are not suitable to be Lizzy's fiancee" I looked at her straight in the eyes, the news she told was shocking, but I felt a little happy.

"What no tears? did you even want to marry my daughter?!" She said raising her voice.

"That was not my choice to decide" I answered her in a cold tone, she gave me a glare.

"You mean you were never happy??! You little brat! How could I have been so stupid to trust your father!!" At that point I knew I couldn't hold back.

"Enough! I want you out of my house! I will no longer have a hag like you disrespect me or my family!!" I yelled out all my frustration. Miss Middleford stood up outraged.

"I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER!" She yelled as she walked away. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THE REST OF US A FAVOR AND DIED ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS!" She finished. I stood there, I was still angry and I screamed. Right after my scream Sebastian came in running.

"Young Mas-" Before he could even finish his sentence I ran out of the room, I wanted to disappear, to be gone, to never have existed!

"Young Master!" I heard Sebastian yell after me. I ran and ran, I ran until I couldn't take it anymore I stopped to hold me breath, once I stood up I looked at my surroundings and found myself on my garden.

"I hate....no I loathe her!" I said to myself, I gripped my hands in anger again. "But for some reason...I feel happy" I said as I loosened my grip a little. Just then snow started to fall from the sky, my eyes widen in shock I looked up and continued to watch.

"Could...this warm feeling be...love?" I said as I hung me head down. "Is this why..it hurted so much?" I started to cry I don't know weather they're tears of sadness or happiness, but I just couldn't help to laugh.

"Ciel!" I heard a voice call for me I turned to see Sebastian running towards me. Once he was able to reach me he hugged me so hard. "Ciel..." he said me name again, tears piled up from the corners from my eyes again. Then I just cried and hugged him back, we were just two idiots standing in the snow together, but I didn't care I was happy.

'Maybe the snow isn't such a bad thing, maybe the snow is my only little hope I have' I thought as we continued to embrace each other as the snow danced around us like a winter world land.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel's Pov

Another night has gone and fallen on me, but this night was actually different from any other night.

"Sebastian, call Finnian, Bardroy, Maylene, and Tanaka" I ordered, my butler merely looked at me. "I wish to speak with them in a private matter" I continued.

"Yes, My Lord" He said as he bowed and left. I sighed, this was going to be one of my toughest missions yet. It was still snowing outside and I was greatful the night has never looked any better, then there came knocks on my door.

"Umm..Sir?" I heard Finny say on the other side.

"Come in" I stated, all four of my servants came in with a rather nervous expression written all over there faces.

"Sebastian explained that you wish to speak with us my lord?" Bardroy questioned trying to contain his coolness.

"Yes, it's a rather important matter to me" I answered.

"How can we be of service?" It was Maylene who questioned this time. I looked at all four of my servants, this has to work in order to maintain it to be a surprise.

"How..? well it's rather simple really" I said "You see Sebastian's birthday is tonight an-" Before I could even finish my sentence they screamed in delight.

"Really?! his birthday is tonight?!" Maylene said as she blushed furiously.

"I didn't know that Mr. Sebastian had a birthday!" Said Finny as he twirled happily.

"Ha! I knew he aged!" Came a sarcastic remark from Bardroy.

"Ho,ho, ho" Tanaka replied a he continued to sip his tea. I coughed twice to get there attention.

"Please KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN!" I said at bit annoyed "Anyways, Sebastian must not know about this, I want to make it a surprise" I smirked.

"Yes, My Lord!" they said in unison.

"I'm going to make this party in the library make sure Sebastian does NOT enter the library, do I make myself clear?" I ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" they said in unison again.

"I'll get started on the cake!" Bardroy said in excitement, I stood up quickly.

"N-no, there is no need for you to make the cake Bardroy" The chef gave me a confused stare. "Oh umm..I only know what kind of cake Sebastian likes!" I said as I got myself out of this one.

"Mr. Sebastian has a sweet tooth?" Finny asked shocked from the information.

"Well he is only human, every human has a sweet tooth somewhere" Bardroy explained to Finny. "But my Lord if I don't bake the cake, then who is?" the chef asked me.

"I will make the cake" I answered, all four of them gave me a shocked expression.

"Can you bake??!!" Maylene questioned in frantic.

"You would be surprised on what I can do on my own" I explained. "I will need the kitchen, so make sure Sebastian does not enter in there either understood?" They all nodded in understanding.

"Good, now it's only three a clock, that doesn't give me enough time" I sighed once again.

"What should we do to divert his attention?" Maylene asked the other two.

"I don't know.." Bardroy said as he scratched his head from behind.

"What do you think my Lord?" Finny asked me.

"Simple, act like yourself's" They gave me a questionable look. "Sebastian has his work to be done, but when your all having trouble in doing your chores he has to delay his to help you three, thus giving me more time to work on the celebration without having to be paranoid if he's coming or not" I explained.

"I would have never thought of that! Your smart Young Master!" Finny stated, at that point I knew I died a little, is this really going to work?

"I will not except failure! Sebastian isn't an idiot you must make sure this stays a secret!" I ordered once more.

"Yes, Sir!" They said once more then they left I myself stood up and made my way towards the kitchen. I was shocked to see that Sebastian was in there, I hid myself quickly not to be seen.

"Damn it" I mouthed. Just then there was a big crash coming from the rooms in the east side of the mansion, then a yelp from Maylene I heard Sebastian sighed and coming towards my way. I hid behind the big flower pot near the stairs, once I knew he was gone I came out and ran in the kitchen, but before I closed the door I put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging on the knob.

* * *

Sebastian's Pov

Sebastian walked towards the noise that came from up stairs and just like he suspected there on the floor layed a blushing madly Maylene.

"I-I'm s-s-orry Mr. Sebastian!" She said as she blushed.

"What happened this time?" Sebastian asked in his usual tone.

"W-w-ell you s-see I was cleaning the picture frame and I g-g-uess I must have lean in to close t-then it fell and broke the two flower pots here!" She said as she pointed on the floor. Sebastian sighed once more.

"Please make sure you are more careful Maylene" He said as he was quickly cleaning up this mess.

"I'll..go clean something else, I'm really sorry!" She said as she bowed down and walked away.

* * *

Ciel's Pov

I was making the Strawberry Cream Cake, it's actually been while since I had made one. Sebastian knows pretty well that I can cook, but he'll be surprised to know that I baked up his favorite treat. Just as I was about to put the half done cake in the oven there came another crash near the west wing of the mansion, I chuckled they really are trying to help me.

Sebastian glared at the next mess laid before him

"Mr. Sebastian I'm sooooo sorry!!" Finny apologized as he cried.

"What happened now Finny?" He asked as he stretched a smile on his face, Finny in the other hand shivered from fright.

"Well you see Master Ciel-" Just as he was about to blow it, Maylene came to shut his mouth with her hand. Maylene quickly started to laugh very nervously.

"What about the Young Master?" Sebastian asked now having his full attention on them.

"N-nothing! right Finny!!" She said as she continued to laugh nervously "Fi-finny! I need your help with cleaning the You Master's room, now come with me!" She said as she carried Finny away. Sebastian gave them a questionable look, but sighed once again and was on to cleaning this mess too.

* * *

Ciel's Pov

Once I was finally finished with the cake I had to make sure no one was there to spy on me, I opened the door to see no one was there. I sighed in relief I carried the cake and walked up the stairs to make my way towards the library where Bardroy was cleaning and putting up decorations. I opened the door and Bardroy stood there frozen.

"Don't worry it's me" I assured him, he chuckled.

"You gave me a scare Young Master" He smiled, I nodded and looked around the library and saw that he did a really well job on the decorations.

"The decorations...they look nice" I complimented, the chef gave a little girls laugh which caused me to shiver in the weirdness.

"Thank you Young Master!" I nodded again and put the cake down.

"I'll finish from here Bardroy, go and help the others in diverting Sebastian" I ordered.

"Yes, sir!" He said to me as he left the room.

"And now for the blue roses" I said to myself as I looked at the clock, two more hours and it will be 10:00 I must make sure we celebrate before midnight.

* * *

Normal Pov

As Bardroy walked out of the library he saw Sebastian heading his way, he froze.

"Bardroy I've been looking for the Young Master, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere" Sebastian told him in question. "Was he in the library?"

"No no no no no! he wasn't! not at all!!" Bardroy said in nervousness, Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question.

"Strange, I went to his office to give him his afternoon tea, but he wasn't in there" He said making the chef even more nervous, the butler smiled "Are you sure you haven't seen him? or are you and the Young Master planning something behind my back?" Bardroy stood in complete shock.

"No!! now come on Mr. Sebastian I'll help you look for him!!" He said nervously laughing.

"Well I wanted to ch-"

"Here lets go look around in the kitchen! that's the last time I saw him go in anywhere!" He said as he put around Sebastian's shoulder walking him away from the library.

* * *

In the Library

Finny and Maylene walked in the library and gaped there mouths in awe. The whole room was covered in nicely put decorations and blue roses, the library almost looked like a garden it's self.

"Wow Young Master!!" Finny said as he walked over to the blue roses.

"Blue roses? I thought they didn't exist, how did you get them Young Master?!" Maylene said impressed Ciel smirked.

"Most people don't really believe in the blue rose, but how I got them, now that is a secret I must keep"

"Young Master, do you love Sebastian?" Maylene bluntly asked again. Ciel's face turned really red.

"W-what?! how can you ask me such a question!!" He said blushing, Maylene's glasses sparkled.

"I see..so you do?" She said giggling.

"The Young Master loves Mr. Sebastian?!" Finny said shocked once again.

"No!! no I don't!..." He sighed "Is it really that noticeable?"

"For us girls of course! but men...that's a different story" She said explaining to him. "Hey Young Master I have the prefect birthday present you can give Mr. Sebastian that he will NEVER forget!" Ciel shivered at the thought.

"What is it?" He asked knowing that he will regret this later, Maylene took Ciel out of the library and into her room.

* * *

Outside

"Bardroy, I've had enough what are you hiding?!" Sebastian said annoyed at this point.

"N-nothing!" He said trying to calm down.

"Then mind telling me what we're doing outside in the snow??!" He said giving Bardroy a frighting look.

"Uh..well you see"

"Bardroy!!" Said a voice from behind, both men turned to see Finny running towards they're way. Then the blond young man whispered something to Bardroy and he seemed shocked.

"What??! what do you mean in danger??!!" He said aloud.

"Whats going on!!" Sebastian said not taking this anymore. Finny started to cry.

"It's the Young Master!, he...he" He couldn't finish because he was crying to much.

"The Young Master??!" Sebastian said in concern "Where is he?!"

"In the library!" The butler nodded and ran in the mansion again. Just as he was gone Finny started to laugh.

"I can't believed it worked!" The chef gave him an odd look.

"What?! the Young Master said to bring him in be an mean necessary!" Finny explained.

"You couldn't have told him that the Young Master wanted to see him?"

"Oh! I didn't think of that!" He said, just then Bardroy gave him a blow in the head. "Ow!!"

"Come on we have to go back inside"

* * *

Back Inside

Sebastian ran towards the library and opened the door quickly.

"Young Mas-" The butler's eyes widen in shock.

"Happy Birthday Sebastian!!" Came voices inside the room. The butler saw Maylene and Ciel which was under a cover?

"Birthday..?" Sebastian questioned, Ciel under the cover came towards him.

"Did you forget that too?" He giggled a little, the butler looked at his little master that was still under the cover.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me all day" He smiled as he bent down to his master to see his face. He then he came close to his master's ear and said "And I'm guessing underneath this cover is my birthday present?"

Finny and Bardroy came in the room.

"Sorry I had to lie to you Mr. Sebastian!" Finny said almost crying for real this time. Sebastian stood up and smiled towards Finny which scared him.

"Next time, tell me with out it being that the Young Master is in danger" the blond boy nodded fast up and down. Everyone in the room laughed, well almost everyone (Ciel only smiled).

"Then let's have cake everyone!" Maylene said as she gave Sebastian the knife to cut it. After everyone eat a piece Ciel stood up and whispered to his butler.

"Do you want your present now?" Sebastian's heart skipped a beat and looked at his Young Master, but nodded in saying yes.

"Everyone Sebastian and I are stepping out for a bit, we'll return in a few minutes" Ciel informed his servants, they all nodded in understanding.

"Fu,fu,fu" Maylene laughed as her glasses sparkled once again.

* * *

Ciel's Pov

As we walked towards my room, I was getting nervous by the second, I still can't believe I actually agreed with this! I was still under the cover, but knew I had to take it off once we reached my room. When we did, at this point I was scared.

"Young Mas-" Before he could finish I took off my cover and I heard him gasp. There I stood before Sebastian with a pair of black cat ears and tail with a black ribbon around my neck, thank goodness Maylene let me keep my shorts or else I would never be able to do this. From what I could feel I knew I was blushing than I ever had before.

"H-happy birthday Sebastian" I said looking at him in the eyes. He smiled a true smile and came near me.

"You look so cute Ciel" He said as he hugged me. "This is the best birthday I've ever had" He then kissed me and I kissed back. I shivered from the tingling sensation he smirked in our kiss.

"I see my little kitten is cold?" He teased, I looked away still blushing.

"You'll only get to see me like this tonight!" I warned him, he laughed and nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" He said as he carried me towards my bed.

"Se-sebastian?" I looked at him, he was now on top of me, his forehead against mine we were looking at each other.

"Your the only one I will ever have in my life...Ciel" He told me, then slowly, but surely he kissed me passionately. After he pulled away, I smiled which widen his eyes.

"Your the only reason I smile and laugh now Sebastian" I smiled again as we embraced each other.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter three.

Um...wasn't really sure when Sebastian's birthday was or if he even had a birthday, but I was like what the hell why not? As you can see I didn't put a date when I wrote this, kinda forgot.

Funny how all of this hapens and they still don't know that they have feelings for each other lolz.....boys. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

"He loves me...he loves me not" Said a voice as the person ripped petals from a flower. "He loves me...he loves me not" the voice continued, but then the person bite their lip. "He loves me not" the person layed in the shadows as the flower fell to the floor torn apart.

"It's not fair...how could he? I loved him, I've known him longer than HIM" the person said. "It's not fair Ciel, it's just not fair" Lizzy said as tears fell from her face. She then remembered what her mother told her on they're way home.

* * *

Flash Back

"You are never to marry this man" Miss Middleford told her daughter. Lizzy's eyes widen in shock.

"M-mother?! why? I love him!" She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Stop it Lizzy! he never loved you! he was never even happy that he was going to marry you!" Miss Middleford yelled. Lizzy sat there with sadden eyes and said nothing.

"Sweet heart listen you'll just have to marry someone else" Lizzy's mother explained.

"It's...it's because of him...isn't it?" She said in cold voice, Miss Middleford looked at her daughter.

"Whatever do you mean?" She questioned.

"Sebastian...Ciel is only concerned ..of him" Lizzy said in bitter sadness. Miss Middleford looked at her daughter with pity.

"It would seem so darling, I know it seems unfair, but this is how reality is" She explained.

End of Flash Back

"If I can't have Ciel...then neither can he!" Lizzy said in hatred, she then stood up and grabbed a coat.

* * *

At the Phantomhive house

The snow was still falling from the sky and Ciel wouldn't want it any other way. It seemed so peaceful and beautiful, the blue haired child stood up from his chair in his office and looked through the window. The snow fell so nice and gently, it's been a week since Sebastian's birthday and the butler seemed to smile more gently at Ciel. Of course Ciel didn't mind, but what bothered him the most was how was he suppose to tell Sebastian on how he felt.

"How should I tell him..?" Ciel sighed, he then thought a moment. "How do I know that he loves me as well..?" he continued. "Sebastian..you have no idea how crazy me you make me feel". The blue haired child walked back to his chair and sighed once more. "Sebastian..."

"Yes?, My Lord" Said the butler as he stood in front of Ciel's desk. The child almost stood up in fright.

"S-sebastian! how did you get here? why are you here?" He questioned his butler, Sebastian merely smiled at his master and answered.

"Well Young Master I heard you calling on to my name, so I came to see if there was anything you needed" He explained to the small child, Ciel looked at Sebastian nervously, and his butler took a note of that.

"Is there something wrong?, Young Master?" He asked with a hint of concern behind his voice, Ciel layed his eyes half opened and was debating weather to tell him or not.

"Sebastian..do you-" Before he could finish his question there came a loud voice.

"Ciel!!" Both Ciel and Sebastian turned to the source of the sound, coming out of the door came in a blond giggling little girl.

"Lizzy?!" Ciel responded shocked. 'How could she be here?! I thought her mother called off the wedding!' the little master thought in surprise. Lizzy ran up to Ciel and gave him one of her famous tight hugs, and again Ciel couldn't breath from the tightness.

"L-lizzy! c-can't...breath!!" He uttered, the blond little girl let go of him and quickly muttered a thousand sorry's for hurting him. The blue haired child contained his posture and sighed inwardly.

"Lizzy how are you here?..I thought"

"What? that just because mother called off the wedding doesn't mean I can't visit?" She said as she smiled at him.

"N-no that's not what I meant" He said regretting ever asking.

"Would Miss Middleford like some tea?" Sebastian said trying to stay claim, but in reality in the inside he was growing with jealousy.

"Sebastian?" Ciel questioned, he wasn't an idiot he knew that Sebastian hated when Lizzy came to visit.

"Yes I would love some! What about you Ciel?" Lizzy questioned with a bright laugh.

"Oh..uh yes please" he stuttered, at the moment he was in thought.

"Then I shall return in a moment" Sebastian informed as he was about to make his way toward the door.

"Mr. Sebastian wait!" Lizzy called after, the butler turned around and looked at the blond girl. "I want to come with you! I always wanted to know how tea was made!" she said in a bubbly tone.

"Lizzy don't you know how tea is made already?" Ciel asked as an eye brow rose up in question. The blond girl shook her head.

"No mother hasn't taught me anything about tea, and if I want to make a good wife with someone else I have to know how to make tea!!" She answered, Ciel only nodded in understanding.

"Alright then, I guess I should get to work before it gets late. Those darn papers aren't going to get done by themselves I guess" He said in an annoyed tone.

"We'll be right back! so don't go anywhere Ciel!" Lizzy joked as she walked out with Sebastian. Once Ciel knew he was alone he bit his lip in anger.

"Tch, with Lizzy here I'll never get ask Sebastian the question"

* * *

With Sebastian and Lizzy

Sebastian kept in silence as he and Lizzy walked there way towards the kitchen.

"So how have you been Mr. Sebastian?" the blond girl questioned as the awkwardness was starting to bother her.

"Good, and you Miss Middleford?" He responded trying to be polite, but in the inside he just wanted to tare this girl apart.

"Oh Mr. Sebastian you can call me Lizzy you know! any friend of Ciel is a friend of mine!" She said bubbly again. Sebastian merely gave her one of his usual smiles, once they made their way to the kitchen the butler got some water and started to boil it.

"You boil water in tea?!" Lizzy said amazed, the butler yet again smiled at her, but this time he was a little annoyed. "I always thought that you put the green tea leave and it would make the tea!" she continued.

'This is the girl my little master was about to marry with?!' Sebastian thought at the almost shocked stupidity she was showing him. Just as the water boiled just right, Sebastian got a tea leave and put it in the boiling water, he waited a few minutes until he got the tea kettle then pour the tea finally made into the kettle. Lizzy took this chance to speak.

"Hey Mr. Sebastian do you think we can use those pretty cups up there!?" She said in excitement, the butler looked at the cups she was pointing at and he inwardly sighed he knew he couldn't say no to her.

"If that is what Miss Middleford wants, then that is what we'll use" He informed her as he turned his back Lizzy got to the tea kettle and quickly took out a little bottle of liquid and poured it in.

"Miss Middleford what are you doing?" Sebastian questioned as he got the tea set.

"Mr. Sebastian I told you to call me Lizzy! and I was just smelling the tea! it smells great! what kind of tea are we having today?" She asked with a smile, the butler settled down the tea cups and plates to the tray and walked towards the kettle. He opened the little top and looked inside the tea, and found .....nothing, the butler then smelled the tea too and it smelled like the tea he poured in.

"We're having China Rose" He responded.

"Yummy! my favorite tea!" Lizzy hopped around happy, Sebastian got the tray and was about to walk out the door.

"Miss Lizzy it's time for us to go back to the Young Master" he informed her, Lizzy smirked as in her head she knew that her plan was going to work wonders.

"Right! I'm right behind you Mr. Sebastian" she replied in a happy tone. Once they arrived towards the door Lizzy opened it and ran towards Ciel again.

"Ciel I learned sooo much from Mr. Sebastian about making tea! Right Mr. Sebastian?" She smiled towards him, the butler merely nodded. Sebastian gave Ciel his and like Ciel always does he smelled his tea and looked up at Sebastian.

"China Rose?" He questioned.

"I thought it would lighten the mood, Young Master" He explained, Ciel nodded in understanding and sipped his tea, Lizzy got hers, but was very careful not to drink it. Instead the only way to not drink the tea was to make conversation in which they would not suspect as odd.

"So what do you think about the snow?! I think it's sooo beautiful and romantic what about you Ciel? don't you think it's romantic?" She said in excitement, Ciel drank his tea again and responded to her.

"I don't think of it as romantic, but I love it for it's peacefulness" Ciel put his cup. "More Sebastian" he ordered, the butler came with the kettle and poured.

"Peaceful huh?" The blond girl said in thought.

"Why are you here Lizzy?" Ciel said bluntly, Lizzy looked at him shocked at the sudden question. Her eyes sadden, but looked at him either way.

"I came to apologize for the sudden rudeness of my mother a few days ago, she was angry I know, but the way she treated you that night was unforgivable. So I came to apologize" At the moment no one said nothing, Sebastian looked at Ciel which wore a mask that he couldn't even tell what his master was thinking.

"It's alright Lizzy" Ciel said as he broke the silence.

"So maybe we can reset the wedding? I'll talk to my mother and may-"

"Lizzy, before it wasn't my choice to decide weather to marry you or not, but now I can actually choose and I don't wish to marry you anymore" He said in a rather sad, but cold tone. Sebastian still gazed upon his master.

"So you really don't want to get married then Ciel?" Lizzy said with a smile and tears pouring her face.

"I'm sorry, but that something I didn't look forward to" He explained, Lizzy started to cry this, Ciel felt a little sorry for her so he stood and was planning to walk towards her and comfort her, but as he stood up he felt dizzy all of a sudden and couldn't see anything at all.

"Sebas....." He uttered before he fainted on the floor.

"Ciel!" Lizzy screamed in fear.

"Young Master!" Sebastian said as he quickly sat down his side. "Young Master! Young Master!" he repeated in frantic. Lizzy stood there shocked and scared. Ciel's eyes were closed and wouldn't open, Sebastian put his ear near his mouth to hear if he was still breathing. The butler sighed in relief at least he was still breathing.

"What did you do to Ciel!!" Lizzy screamed, then all of a sudden Finnian, Maylene and Bardroy came the room.

"What happened?! what's with all the screaming?!" Bard yelled.

"What happened to the Young Master?!" Finny asked shocked.

"It was Mr. Sebastian! he must have put something in his tea!!" Lizzy accused.

"I can assure you Miss Middleford I did no such thing!" Sebastian growled at her.

"Quickly we must put him in bed!" Maylene said to brake the tension, Sebastian nodded and quickly ran towards his master's bedroom. Lizzy was still crying, but this time in anger.

'You still say his name even when you faint to the floor Ciel....I won't ever forgive you' Lizzy thought bitterly.

"Don't worry Miss Lizzy, I'm sure the Young Master will be alright" Finny assure her. Lizzy looked at the gardener and put up a little smile.

"Why did you say that Sebastian put something in his tea?" Bard questioned, Lizzy glared at the ground.

"Because Ciel is the one who told me that he never trusted Mr. Sebastian" She lied, fake tears fell again as she tried to 'explain'. "He told me that he was scared of him."

"That can't be true because Ciel loves Mr. Sebastian!!" Finny exclaimed. Lizzy's face was full of shock.

"Finny!" Bard glared at him, Finnian noticed at he said and quickly closed his mouth with his hand.

* * *

With Sebastian and Maylene

Once they both arrived to Ciel's bedroom Sebastian quickly took off his shoes and put him into his bed without even changing his clothes.

"What could have happened to him?!" Maylene said in fright. Sebastian looked at Ciel with a big worry written all over his face.

"I don't know, but I think I know someone who does" He growled in answering her question.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes, but saw nothing. Where was I? was I dead? what happened? I don't seem to remember...where's Sebastian.

* * *

Earlier

Sebastian told Maylene to leave the young master to rest she almost objected, but with the sudden notice of his range in his eyes she didn't utter a word and quickly left the room. The butler walked towards the bed his little Ciel layed in, he bent his knees and creased his hand on his little master's face.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I'm sorry your in so much pain" He whispered to him, but at the moment he knew that he couldn't hear him. It pained Sebastian to see Ciel like this, the poor young child was panting heavily, his cheeks flushed, and by the way he had his hand on his forehead it seemed somewhat hot.

"What has that wretch done to you?" He asked himself with some venom hidden in his voice just thinking about that blond idiot in his matser's office still pretending to cry. Yes Sebastian knew she was faking, he knew that she had something to do with what had happened to his master, but to get her to confess and tell him how to get rid of whatever she did was going to be hard. He bent down and kissed his master one last time on his forehead and stood to get the little Lizzy. Once he was in the office he saw Finny and Bardroy still trying to comfort the blond girl.

"Finny, and Bard please leave the room, I wish to speak to Miss Middleford alone" Sebastian ordered them.

"No don't please!! Don't you see?! he's already hurt Ciel! now he's going to try to kill me!" Lizzy panicked trying to get them on her side.

"Oh Miss Lizzy Sebastian would never hurt a fly, he won't do anything to you" Finny said reassuring her, then both of the men left leaving both the butler and the blond girl alone in the office.

"What are you going to try to do huh? hurt me? choke me? dr-"

"Enough! Miss Middleford, I have come to know that it was YOU who did this to my Master" Sebastian growled at her, Lizzy gave him a shocked face.

"How could you even say that?! I loved him! I've known him when he was a child! when he use to smile and laugh, how could you accuse me?! You don't know him like I do!" She shouted at him.

"Perhaps, it is you who doesn't know my Young Master well enough! I have served his side for two years and never have I once left him! You say you know him well, but how well do you know him?!" Sebastian argued back, Lizzy glared at the butler before her.

"It is because of you that Ciel has changed! He doesn't smile anymore like he use to because of you! it's your fault our wedding was canceled and it's your fault he's in this horrible condition!" The young Middleford cried out, just then she was pushed to the wall by Sebastian, the butler couldn't take anymore of her lies and accessions.

"My Master choose his life like this, he is the one who wanted to walk this road and I was there to make sure he never fell or turned away from his path, I was there through thick and thin, I was there after his parents died in that horrible accident, where were you huh Miss Middleford? where were you where he needed you the most?" He whispered in her ear, this made the little blond girl cry in tears, but she smirked and almost laughed.

"If you where always there...then tell me why Ciel loathe you?" This made the butler back up a little and look at the young Middleford.

"What lies are you telling me now?" He questioned frowning with rage.

"Lies? whatever do you mean? Ciel told me everything about you...Demon" Lizzy said darkly, Sebastian was taken aback how did she know he was a demon? "You think Ciel wouldn't have told me about the contract that was made between you two? Ciel tells me everything!" she laughed. The butler glared at the girl standing before him, but felt betrayed at the same time.

"Whatever my Master wishes to discus about our contract is his business, of course I wouldn't deni it then it's easier to live life in this mortal world" He growled once again. Lizzy knew she was taking the win, she knew he was braking and she wasn't about to stop.

"Is that so...well Mr. Sebastian I'll tell you one thing, he hated you because he was scared of you. That is why he told me about the contract he said to me.'Lizzy I don't know what to do anymore, my soul will be devoured by a demon I hate the most. I regret ever having made this decision' he's scared,all your doing is making him suffer more" She explained in sadness now, Sebastian stood there looking at the young Middleford, but said nothing.

'It can't be...does my Master really loathe me? I thought...' The butler pondered in his mind. His heart was braking into a million pieces slowly falling down in the dark deep depths of his many waves of oceans in his subconscious.

"I would leave him alone for now on Mr. Sebastian" Lizzy warned him. 'Not that it matters any way he should die soon' she thought amusingly, she then walked out of his office leaving the butler alone.

* * *

With Ciel *His Pov*

"Seba...sebastian" I called out weakly. I still had my eyes closed and was breathing hard, I tried to sit upward..there was the term "tried" but failed. How could this have happened?. I tried to sit up again and this time I was successful, I was still breathing hard, but at least I'm up. I opened my eyes, but saw nothing. Where was I? was I dead? what happened? I don't seem to remember...where's Sebastian?.

"Where...am I?" I asked to myself, my eyes were open, but I couldn't see a thing! what happened?! Just then I heard that door open, who was it?

"Ciel!! are you alright?! why are you up?!" It was Lizzy, I heard footsteps run towards my bed. I couldn't tell weather she on my left or right.

"Are you alright Ciel?!" Left. I nodded a little still feeling weak.

"Where ....where is Sebastian?" I barely mouthed, whatever happened to me has made me I'm guessing blind and weak.

"Sebastian?! ...well Ciel, I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you" What does she mean she doesn't know what to tell me? all I want to know is where he is! "Ciel, Sebastian is planning on leaving your side.." I hear her tell me. Both of my eyes widen in shock, I look towards her or what to seemed to me on what I was doing.

"What do you mean leave me?! He can't! I won't allow it!" I growled, how can he leave me when I really need him the most! I felt so betrayed, why was he planning on leaving me? Did he think it was his fault on what happened to me? is that it? gggrr..so many questions and so little answers!!

"Ciel....Sebastian hates you" Lizzy told me, my heart broke in two, I suddenly felt very weak again as if all the little hope I had held in my hand disappeared into dust and flew in the wind.

"He hates...me?" I questioned.

"When I was talking to him in your office he told me that he hated being by your side, he hated seeing you everyday, and today was the last straw that is why he did whatever he did in your tea" I heard her cry, I felt like crying to, but couldn't, I felt numb...maybe being blind isn't so bad after all, if the one person I love with all my heart wants to leave me and I won't be able to see him anymore then whats the point in seeing anyways? "I tried talking him into giving some kind of cure to whatever happened to you, but all he did was smirk and said 'let him die' and walked out, Ciel I just don't know what to do!"

"Then that makes two of us" I responded in a sad tone, I could somewhat feel Lizzy's eyes on me.

"What do you mean?" she questioned me, I chuckled.

"I don't know if you haven't seem to notice Lizzy....but I'm blind" I told her, and I heard a gasp come out of her mouth.

"Ciel...you can't see? I mean at all?" She asked, I shook my head.

"All I can see is a white background"

"I'll call Madame Red! she'll know what to do!" she responded to me, as I heard her footsteps step back I quickly said.

"No Lizzy, maybe being blind isn't so bad...at least I'll very well know that the world can't lie to me anymore." I said as my tone was getting weaker.

"Ciel.....you need rest I'll come back later and bring you something to drink and eat okay?" I nodded and fell flat on my back again letting dreamland take me away from this nightmare.

* * *

Normal Pov

Once Lizzy was out of Ciel's room she held a smirk on her face.

"He may not be dead, but at least he'll be blind" She laughed, she then walked out of the hall way and towards the stairs. On her way down she saw the maid and cook standing there with worried expressions on they're faces.

"What's wrong?" Lizzy asked concerned, both Bard and Maylene looked at Lizzy.

"We can't find Mr. Sebastian anywhere!" Maylene said almost crying.

"Finny is trying to look for him in the garden, but for right now no luck" Bard explained, the young Middleford nodded in understanding.

"Everyone I must tell you that Ciel doesn't care for Mr. Sebastian" Maylene was shocked at the news.

"That can't be! I thought that the Young Master lo-"

"Loved him?, well yes he did, but right after the news that Sebastian has left the mansion he just stopped caring" Lizzy informed the two.

"How did you know that he left?" Bard questioned.

"He told me when we were talking, he hated Ciel!!" She growled, Maylene felt bad for there little master.

"The poor Young Master...." Just then Finny came in running.

"You guys Mr. Sebastian isn't in the garden Pluto doesn't even know where he is!" the young gardener explained.

"Well from now on I'll live here in the mansion so that I can take care of Ciel" Lizzy informed them.

"Why? whats wrong with the Young Master?" Bard asked.

"Whatever Mr. Sebastian did to his tea made him blind" the young Middleford explained and the three servants gave a shock that the young blond couldn't even believe it.

"B-blind?!" Finny cried, Bard glared towards the ground, and Maylene looked away as tears fell down her face.

"It's a tragic I know, but for Ciel we must move forward if we ever want to move on" The young Middleford responded in up most utter sadness, all three of the servants nodded.

* * *

One Year Later

"Ciel are you sure you don't want me to fix your eyes?" Madame Red asked as the little child was looking out towards the sky.

"No, I'm sure. The sky seems so peaceful today." He somewhat told himself in a very cold voice. Within the year Ciel had changed to someone else, someone no one ever knew. Madame Red was really depressed, and just when she thought that the butler had made Ciel softer and even kinder, but now that he's gone he's turned into a completely different person.

"Ciel....do you still not know where Sebastian is?" The red haired woman dared to ask.

"Don't you ever mention that name towards me" He said turning around.

"Where is Lizzy then?" she asked again.

"In the library"

In the Library

Lizzy was reading one of Ciel's books, just then feathers fell from the ceiling.

"What the...." Lizzy questioned Angela suddenly appeared in front of the young Middleford. "What are you doing here?" the blond questioned in shock. The angel smiled before at the young girl.

"I have come to collect" She said sweetly.

"What do you mean collect?!" she raised an eyebrow.

"My, my you don't seem to remember don't you? I said after our deal, if I gave you the liquid between one year or so I will come to collect Ciel's soul" Angela responded evilly.

* * *

I actually came prepared for this story..I have 12 chapters up for this one. Lol, ummm questions I know.

"Why haven't I just posted them all up?"

I like to keep people waiting and wanting for more......=D


	6. Chapter 6

"So do you now remember my dear?" Angela innocently smiled at Lizzy, the young Middleford stood up from her seat.

"I remember quite clear alright" She stated in front of the angel. "I just don't think it seems fair, I was just able to win against that demon Sebastian" she smiled sadly. The angel laughed in front of the young girl.

"Humans really are funny, you've made that boy suffer so much" Angela said to Lizzy, this made the young girl look up. "Not only did you make his eyesight fade, but you took his one and only love" she continued to smile.

"And what does that make me feel?! I hated that Ciel loved that stupid butler more than me! It wasn't fair! I was there not him! Ciel should have loved me!!" Lizzy cried in piles of tears.

"A deals, a deal I gave you my half of the bargain now you need to give me yours" The angel informed. "Within a weeks time I will send people to get Ciel for me, until then Miss Middleford" Then she disappeared leaving Lizzy on her own.

"It's okay Lizzy..it's Ciel's fault not yours, if he only loved you and not that demon this would have never have happened" She told herself.

* * *

With Ciel and Madame Red

"How long are you planning on staying like this Ciel? Your eyes can be fixed! let me fix them please!" Madame Red begged her sweet little boy to accept.

"Why? So that the world can continue to lie to me? I shall continue my chapters in my life like this" He stated, the red hair woman couldn't help, but wince at the coldness Ciel was displaying.

"Why Ciel?" This made the little boy turn towards his aunts voice direction. "Why have you changed..?" she smiled sadly looking towards the ground. The young Earl didn't answer, but continued to look at his aunts direction.

"Perhaps you've welcomed your stay long enough...please I wish to left alone" He informed her coldly. Madame Red looked up in surprise, suddenly tears fell silently down her face, but did what he told her. She stood up from her chair and left the room. Once he knew she left, he turned his face once more towards the sky.

"I've....I've forgotten" He stated to himself.

* * *

Maylene was cleaning the table near the stairs, in a years time no one in the whole mansion has had an accident, not even Finny which completely shocked both Bard and Maylene. After Sebastian left, they're young master had stayed in his room or his office never coming out, the only one to actually see him to bring him his food and do other duties for him is Tanaka. Tanaka completely changed himself, no longer was he chibi or always drinking his tea on his mat he was to busy doing all the things Sebastian use to do, and to the others surprise he actually pulled it off.

"I wonder where Mr. Sebastian could have gone?" Maylene spoke to herself, just then.

"What did you just say?!" She heard a yell. Maylene looked up to see Lizzy frowning towards the maid.

"Mistress Lizzy! I was just cleaning here!" The red headed girl uttered in her nervousness.

"I thought Ciel made the rule to NEVER mention that name around the mansion!" She scolded, Maylene winced by the voice she was using, never once the time she has worked here has anyone ever yelled at her, not even Sebastian.

"I-I-I'm s--sorry, i-it wo-won't h-happen a-again Mistr-ess" She stuttered, Lizzy then just walked off. Maylene hated the way things got, she just wished that things would go the way they use to. As she was about to leave there was a knock on the front door, once she opened it the shock she received couldn't even compare to the scream she was about to give.

"What are you doing here?! why are you alive?! I ....I thought we killed you!!!" Maylene yelled in shock, there before her stood Beast, Joker, Jumbo, Blanco, and Dagger.

"Hold it there little lady, we're not here to hurt you or anyone else" Joker explained, Madame Red then walked down the stairs to see all the commotion.

"What was that scream?! what happened?" The red head then came eyes upon Joker and the rest. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Why yes, yes you can. Can you please direct me to Ciel Phantomhive?" Joker asked the woman in front of him. Madame Red was surprised, but nodded.

"Please come this way" The red haired woman said and started to walk back to the office. All five nodded towards each other and followed the woman in red, Maylene in the other hand wasn't at all convinced and quickly ran to go tell her other two friends. The red head maid ran in the kitchen to find both Bard and Finny in there.

"You guys, you guys!!" She yelled breathlessly, Bard was the first to respond.

"Calm down Maylene, breath and tell us what happened" The chef explained. The maid took the advice and took two huge deep breaths.

"Do you guys remember those clowns that attacked the mansion a year and a half ago?" She questioned, both men nodded. "Well they're here!"

"What?!, how can that be possible?! I thought we killed them!!" Bard said in frustration.

"Where are they Maylene?" Finny asked in concern.

"They're going to go see the Young Master" She stated.

"What?! you let them?!" The chef yelled.

"No! Madame Red is taking them to him, listen they told me they wouldn't do anything to hurt the Young Master, but just in case lets keep an eye on them okay team!" Maylene's glasses shined in her idea.

"Right!" Both Bard and Finny said together.

Once Madame Red was getting close to Ciel's office she stopped.

"Who are you to Ciel?" She questioned. Beast took it hard and glared at the ground, Jumbo stood there and said nothing, the twins did the same, Dagger was concerned for his sister, but Joker took a deep breath and answered.

"Well...we were all once friends" Beast closed her eyes and almost felt like crying.

"Friends?...then do you think you can all do me a favor?" This made all five of them look towards the red haired lady. "Please...help him find his way again" Joker couldn't respond, but nodded.

"Well then...Ciel's office is the next door to your right, you can't miss it" After that she turned around and left. Everyone followed Joker towards the door, once they arrived they all stood looking at the door. All knowing that on the other side of the door was the boy that killed them all, the boy who pretended to be they're friend, a boy who lied to get what he wanted........a boy who saved they're lives.

"Joker...are you sure you want to do this?" Beast finally asked as she broke the silence.

"No, I'm not sure...." He answered back "But my heart is telling me it's the right thing to do" The young clown opened the door with his skeleton hand and all entered. When they were in, they saw the young Earl standing near his window looking at the sky.

"Who goes there?" Ciel questioned not looking back.

"Why don't you just turn around and see ....Smile" Joker responded gently. The young Earl turned his head around quickly. 'This can't be possibly true...but how?' Ciel questioned in shock.

"Why such a face?" The clown continued to tease.

"What face..? I just find it impossible to know that your still alive." He responded rather coldly. "Now why are you here?"

"To honestly tell you...I don't know either" This made the young Earl eyes widen in shock. 'He didn't know..? and he still came knowing that I was the one who killed not only him, but his whole family' Ciel thought in bitter shock.

"I....I want tell you...that I'm sorry, that we're all sorry for what happened all that time ago" Beast spoke this time, knowing that tears fell this time.

"Sorry..? for what? you died didn't you? theres no reason for you to be sorry" Ciel stated annoyed. All five of them gave the young Earl sadden eyes.

"Then...we have no use, but to say.....Thank you" Joker said. Ciel didn't say anything this time. After a moment that felt like hours, the young blue haired child finally spoke.

"Is that all?" The young Earl didn't really have interest in them anymore. "How are you all alive?"

"Alive?" Dagger question this time, everyone looked at each other, but no one gave a clue.

"We don't know...we all just woke up this morning and you were the last one any one of us can remember" Joker explained. "We all woke up together....well not all of us" he continued.

"What do you mean not all of us?" Ciel questioned having his interest back a little.

"Can't you see Smile-"

"Don't call me that name, my name is Ciel Phantomhive" He interrupted, the young clown smiled gently at him.

"You will always be Smile, you were...no you are part of our family Smile" He continued. "As I was saying Doll didn't wake with us" this gave another shock to Ciel. 'Doll...is still dead?' The young Earl turned his back to them and bit his lip.

"I see you can't remember all of us" Jumbo stated, Ciel turned his head slightly.

"No....I remember every single one of you...I just can't see" He informed them.

"What?! how did that happen?!" Beast questioned in full worry.

"That is nothing to worry all of you" He answered. "It was an accident that I rather not speak of" At that point Earl knew what he was saying to himself.

"So where's Black I thought he was always at your side, I mean during the camp he was-" Before Joker could even continue Ciel yelled.

"You are to never mention that name towards me!! You are to never speak of that name near my home!!" This made all of his friends glance up at him in utter shock and confusion. "Now out! I want to be left alone!!" Everyone left quickly leaving the young Earl to ponder in his thoughts.

"What was that just now?" Both Blancos asked somewhat shocked.

"I don't know...but whatever happened between Smile and Black must have been something big" Joker pondered.

"But what are we going to do now Big Sis?! we don't have anywhere or anyone to go to!" Dagger said concerned.

"He's right" Jumbo stated, everyone stared at the ground with a very big worry written all over there faces.

* * *

Later that day

Tanaka was walking down the hall and knocked on his masters office.

"Young Master I've brought your tea and snack for this afternoon"

"Come in" The voice answered on the other side, the old butler walked in and settled the tray on his desk.

"Tell me Tanaka..." The young Earl started, Tanaka looked at his master and listened. "Are those fools still in my manor?" he questioned.

"Why, yes they are Young Master" He answered as he poured the tea he made in his cup. Ciel slowly searched for his cup and brought it towards mouth, he drank it...it wasn't Sebastian's, but it was better than nothing.

"Give them rooms..."

"Young Master?" Tanaka questioned with surprise, this was a a sign of kindness that everyone thought was gone.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No not at all Young Master, but your food.." The old butler started.

"You can come back to return to your duties" He said as he sipped his tea once more. " Is Madame Red finally gone?"

"Yes, she left a little while ago"

"Good, now go" He ordered. Tanaka quickly walked out of his masters office and walked towards the dinning room, once he made it there and just like he saw 15 minutes ago they were still there on the chairs pondering on what to do.

"Young Sir" Tanaka said to bring they're attention.

"Yes?" Joker asked.

"The Young Master would like me to show you to your rooms, for all of you" This gave everyone a shock, and out from behind a door Maylene, Bard, and Finny all cried a.

"WHAAT??!!" As they all fell to the floor.

"You mean he actually gave them rooms?" Maylene said happily.

"Do you think?!" Finny looked at Bard.

"Must be so!" He cried happily.

"Whoa, whoa..wait whats going on here?" Joker questioned in confusion. Everyone was quiet.

"Well you see.." Maylene started.

* * *

After 30 minutes of explanation

"You mean all of that happened?!" Beast wondered in bewilderment.

"It's no wonder he seemed to different" Jumbo stated, everyone of his family nodded.

"Oh wait! Thats why that lady in red told us to help him find his way again!" Dagger remembered. "She must have been so worried!" he continued.

"We're all worried for our Young Master" Finny said sadly.

"Who are all of you and why are you all here?!" Yelled a voice from the distance.

* * *

Somewhere else

"Say Sebastian.." Said a voice, the demon butler looked at said person.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Why don't you go see...that Ciel guy of yours?" The voice stated sadly, the butler glared at the ground.

"Because...."


	7. Chapter 7

"Because..." He glared harder on the ground. '_ "If you where always there...then tell me why Ciel loathes you?"_ ' Lizzy's voice rang in his head.

"You think it's impossible to reach right?" Sebastian looked towards his friend, but said nothing he simply looked towards the window. "I think he's watching the same sky you are" the person finished.

* * *

With Ciel

The young Earl looked at the sky and in his whole life he never felt so lonely.

"I'm...I'm trying to understand" his voice echoed in his empty office as he continued to witness the sky knowing he saw nothing, but a cold white background.

* * *

In the dinning room

Lizzy stood there with rage in her eyes. _'Angela said within the week! did she lie to me?! are these the people who are going to take my Ciel away?!_' The young girl thought.

"Mistress..these are friends of the Young Master" Tanaka was explaining to the young Middleford.

"Then I think it's time to take they're leave" She spat, before she even turned around Maylene spoke up.

"They can't.." Lizzy turned towards the maid.

"And why not?! I say they should leave! so take them out!" She argued.

"The Young Master wants them to live in the manor" Bard replied this time. This gave a bitter shock to the young girl. _'Rooms?! why would Ciel do something like this?!'_

"Is that so?...I'll have to see about this" She said as she walked away. Everyone was left in a pretty awkward moment.

"Who is she?" Dagger questioned.

"That was the Young Master's ex-fiancee" Finny answered.

"Then, what exactly is she still doing here?" Joker was the one to question this time.

"She's worried too...but that doesn't make her a nice person. In a way I think she's worried in her own persona" Maylene said as she continued to look towards the way Lizzy disappeared. The young Middleford walked angrily towards Ciel's office, once she got there she opened the door widely.

"Ciel what is the meaning of this?!" She yelled, the young Earl shifted his head slightly.

"Must you come in uninvited?" He stated coldly.

"Tell me why those people downstairs are going to live here!"

"That is none of your business, but my own. If I wish for them to stay here then they will, YOU have no say in this" Ciel said as he turned around and looked at her. Lizzy's eyes widen in shock. _'Those eyes...'_

"Don't look at me that way! stop it!" She cried.

"Leave out of my office! Don't you dare come in again without my notice!" He replied to her with such coldness that not even Lizzy knew he could muster. The young girl did as she was told, as she closed the door her tears continued to pour down her eyes.

"His eyes...they were so distant...so far away that I don't even think I could reach....just like the sky" she mouthed as her bangs hid her eyes. "Angela ...do what you wish with Ciel....he no longer is reachable" On the other side of the door Ciel looked back at the sky.

"Even if I die I will always love you.....and if I turn into dust and is off towards the sea above I will always watch over you" He mouthed. "Even though you left and betrayed me..I'm trying to understand"

* * *

At night with Sebastian

The demon butler looked at the night sky, and watched as all the stars danced around. Suddenly a flash back came towards Sebastian like a dream.

* * *

Flash back

_A younger Ciel looked at the night sky._

_"Young Master it's late, you should get your sleep" The butler informed him, Ciel looked back at Sebastian, but said nothing and continued to watch. The demon on the other hand found it annoying._

_"Young Mast-"_

_"I want to reach the sky" The younger version of Ciel said. This made the butler look at his master with a questionable look._

_"You want to reach the sky?" he repeated, the child only nodded this time. "And why is that Young Master?"_

_"Because it looks lonely" he bluntly stated, Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle._

_"Why, the stars are there to keep it company Young Master" He explained, Ciel turned around at his butler._

_"Thats not true..." He answered almost sadly. Sebastian was confused this time. "They aren't there in day light...the sky is always alone" This was the first time Sebastian ever saw this side in his master._

End of Flash Back -

* * *

_'That was the first time I noticed that he was different from anyone else'_ The demon butler thought to himself as he continued to look at the night sky. _'I wonder if he is watching the stars dance around the night'_ he wondered.

* * *

On the other side

Ciel was still awake in his bed he just couldn't go to sleep and it frustrated the child up mostly. He carefully walked out from his bed and carefully walked towards his window, he used his hands for guidance, once he felt the curtain he quickly pulled it away.

"It's still the same" he told himself, the young Earl bent his knees and rested his arms on his window side looking straight at the dark heavens above. _'I wonder if he still remembers..' _Ciel pondered. A little thought played in his head like an old film in a slide show.

* * *

Flash Back

_"Does the Young Master love the sky?" Sebastian asked one day as Ciel looked at the ocean above._

_"Why do you ask?" he said ignoring his question. The demon butler stood there staring at his master for a moments time._

_"You always seem to look at it" He finally said. "It's impossible to reach you know"_

_"Have you ever tried?" Ciel asked without looking at Sebastian. This made the both of them quiet._

End of flash back --

* * *

The young Earl lifted his arm and opened his window he stood up a little and with both of his hands he tried to reach towards the night sky.

"No matter how far you are...I'll always try to reach for you" He said.

* * *

On the other side

Sebastian felt a tug in his chest, the demon quickly stood up and opened his window.

"Ciel...?" He spoke in shock, Sebastian continued to look at the night sky then suddenly silent tears fell out of the demons eyes. Absently his hand lifted towards his face. _'Tears?....demons aren't suppose to cry'_ the butler looked down with sadness in his eyes, the tears poured down and fell to the ground. "I've been such a fool..." -

* * *

With Lizzy (the bitch)

The young Middleford sat in her chair with one candle lit through the darkness. The young girl couldn't sleep through the night so she got up and lit a candle as she thought of all the events that had happened this past year.

_'No matter what I try to do...Ciel's heart belongs to that retched demon!'_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

Else where

Near a room in the Earl Phantmohive mansion a piano was being played in the middle of the night. Ciel turned his head back and was puzzled.

"I hear the piano, but at this time of night?....could it be..." At the thought of Sebastian in returning Ciel wasted no time towards the sound of the music. As he tried to walk he used his hands as guides on the wall.

_'I'm almost there..'_ Ciel thought as he continued to walk, his heart was pounding a million times the second. _'Could it really be you..? Sebastian..?' _he thought in bitter loneliness. As he finally made it to his destination he carefully and nervously graved a hold on the door knob, once it was opened he walked in quietly, suddenly the music stopped. _'Why did he stop?....is he nervous as much as I am?'_ Ciel continued to hope.

"W-who goes there?" He said still nervous.

"I see you did come to the sound of music Ciel" A sound the young Earl didn't recognize and his heart sank in much sadness. '_It's not him'_ The young boy thought. "Why such a sour face?" the person continued.

"Who are you?!" Ciel demanded this time, the person smirked through the darkness.

"The names Yuka" She said as she stood up from the piano and walked towards the young boy. "So young and yet your heart yourns for darkness"

"What nonsense are you speaking?!" he questioned.

"Tell you what I'll give you a choice" Yuka informed him, Ciel didn't like where this was going. "I'll return your eyesight to you, for an exchange for something else" The young Earl was in utter shock.

"Depends on what you want in exchange" He stated coldly.

"My, my such coldness, but what I want in exchange is nothing big, you can might as well say I'm doing you a favor" she said evilly. Ciel hung his head down thinking. _'What should I do?..I have a choice'_

"I'll take your choice" he stated determined, this made Yuka smirk even more.

"Good, now the only thing I want in exchange for your eyesight is one memory" This made Ciel puzzled, a memory?

"A memory?..how much of my memory do you want?" he said rethinking his decision.

"Just one, that's it. No more than one" she said holding one finger up. The young Earl bit his lip.

"What kind of memory?" he questioned wanting all the facts straight.

"That's your heart to decide"

"My heart..?" Ciel questioned.

"Of course, all your memories reside in your heart. All I want is the memory your heart resents the most" She explained.

_'The one my heart resents the most?'_ The young boy thought. "It's ridiculous...I don't regret anything I've ever done in my life so there's no reason for you take an memory away"

"Is that so?..well your heart tells me different" Yuka stated as she used her hand to bring a dark glow towards Ciel's chest.

"W-what?!" he yelled.

"You may be blind, but I know you can sense all that dark regret in your heart" Ciel looked at his chested, he didn't see anything, but Yuka was right he could sense the darkness within. "And all I ask is just one" she finished.

"F-fine!, but in return you must regain my eyesight!"

"A deals, a deal kid" Yuka stated "Now this might hurt a bit" she continued. Ciel closed his eyes and felt the pain in his soul. _'Sebastian...'_ was the last thought the young Earl held before his world went dark.

* * *

With Sebastian

The demon looked up towards the sky shocked.

"Just now...Ciel did you try to call me?!" he stated to the stars. "Something isn't right, I sense Ciel, but I can only sense him faintly the more I try the further the connection gets" the demon bit his lip. "I have to go and see if he's okay"

"Sebastian...I see your still awake, not much sleep?" His friend asked, the demon turned towards his companion and nodded.

"Lexion..I think it's time I tried to reach for the sky" he answered before he went to bed. Once Lexion knew Sebastian was asleep he quietly went out of his room and into his, when he got there he quickly telaported.

* * *

Back with Ciel

The young Earl laid on the floor unconscious while Yuka stepped forward to see the results, suddenly a man with dark blue hair and pale white skin appeared before her.

"Tch, Lexion what do you want?" She bitterly asked not turning around to face him.

"Yuka what did you do?" He demanded ignoring her question.

"Not much, all I did was give the kid a favor" She sighed in boredom, Lexion furrowed knowing that the favor wasn't a good one.

"So you tinkered with his memories" This made the young girl chuckle.

"You make it sound like I committed a crime, but you do know me so well" She playfully replied.

"Change them back" He ordered, this made Yuka look at her comrad.

"Like I said before, I did the kid a favor" She answered coldly this time. "It's up to his heart weather he wants to remember or not"

"What exactly did you change or erase?" Lexion questioned wanting some answers.

"That is something you'll just have to see, but I promise to put a good show" She smiled once again, both of them were now looking at Ciel knowing that whatever he agreed to was a good or bad thing.

* * *

Not so sure if demon's sleep..

Until Next Time!


	8. Chapter 8

Yuka and Lexion were waiting in Ciel's room as Lexion was pacing around Yuka only looked bored to death just awaiting for the young boy to wake from his slumber.

"How much longer are we to wait in this boy's room?" She questioned annoyed at this point.

"Until I figure out exactly what you tinkered in his memory" Lexion replied annoyed as well.

"And I told you, it was nothing really big. All I did was hide a memory that his heart resented the most. Whatever his heart choose is what I hid" Yuka explained herself once again.

"Yuka it was enough that William was breathing down our necks when you erased the Undertaker's entire past!" He spat.

"For the millionth time he wanted that to happen!" She spat back. Both figures stood there glaring at each other. "I don't know why you even care! it's not happening to you!" Lexion continued to glare at her.

"That doesn't make it a pass for you to change or erase around people's memories!" Once that was said a stir could be heard from the other side of the room, Yuka stood up and Lexion just turned around. They both saw Ciel sit up from his bed and rub his eyes.

"My eyesight...it's back" Ciel said to himself as he saw his hands on his sheets.

"Ciel! are you okay?!" Lexion said as he ran towards the boy. Ciel saw the blue haired man run to him and this puzzled him greatly.

"Excuse me...but who are you?" He questioned him.

"Thats Lexion...ahhh friend of mine" Yuka explained.

"Your still here Yuka?" Ciel asked in utter shock, the girl only nodded.

"Ciel do you remember everything that happened?" Lexion questioned seriously, the young Earl looked at Lexion and nodded. _'At least I know Yuka didn't erase the deal, but what exactly did she hide is the question'_ the blue hair man thought. This brought a big smile on Ciel's face.

"Thank you for caring, it's means alot to me" The young Earl stated to him.

"No problem, but you should get to bed it's really late and a boy like you needs as much sleep he can get" Lexion said gently, Ciel smiled again.

"Okay, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Not me, but you will see Yuka" Lexion said turning to the girl. Yuka's expression made the boy laugh in his bed. The man in blue tucked the young boy in his bed and said his good nights as both he and the girl left his room.

"Your leaving me?!" Yuka said in anger as they walked down the hall.

"It's your fault for getting involved in the first place! We're not even suppose to exist and if Angela finds out about tonight's events she'll make sure we don't leave a trace behind!" Lexion answered.

"Tch, whatever I can handle that stupid bitch anyways" Yuka responded as they both disappeared through the darkness.

* * *

In the Morning

Tanaka walked in his masters bedroom and pulled the curtain out of the way to make room for the sunshine.

"Young Master, it's time for you to wake up" The old butler said gently, the young Earl slowly opened his eye lids.

"It's nice to finally be able to see you in the morning Tanka" This shocked the butler and slowly, but surely put his hands were on his masters shoulders.

"Y-you can finally see Young Master?!" Tanaka said in delight, this made the small child smile towards him. The butler gasped at the sudden action his master made. "Y-your smiling..." was all he could say.

"You make it seem like a bad thing Tanaka" Ciel chuckled in the butler's utter shock for this morning, the butler in the other hand couldn't help, but put a smile of his own.

"Well then Young Master the day awaits and you have lots of things to do" The old butler informed, Ciel pouted.

"Does this include paper work?" Tanaka nodded.

"Can't I have the day off? just for today it has been a while since I've seen the sunlight" The young Earl stated gently, Tanaka was getting completely shocked over the new side his young master was showing.

"Young Master...I hope you don't find this rude, but what has made you so happy all of a sudden?" The butler questioned wanting to find out the answer, the young child looked at the old man and thought.

"I'm not exactly sure, is it really that surprising?" He asked himself more than the butler. "Well you'll just have to get use to it, everyone is" he said as he smiled once more. Once Ciel was properly dressed and had his morning breakfast he walked out of his room down the hall, when he got towards his destination he saw two young children sitting on the steps on the stairs.

"What has you two so down?" He asked concerned, both children turned to the source of the voice and found the young Earl stepping down towards them, but suddenly like lighting it hit them in the face they realized something odd.

"Wait...how did you know we were here?!" the both asked in unison, the child stopped one step ahead of them and smiled.

"I can see" was his simple response, both blancos were utterly shocked.

"How?! when?!" the female blanco exclaimed.

"Last night" he answered.

"Whats with all the ruckus?" Said a voice from upstairs, everyone turned towards the voice and saw Beast, Joker, Dagger and Jumbo looking at them.

"Ciel has is sight back!" the twins said once more.

"Is that true Ciel?" Joker questioned seriously.

"Of course, I just got my eyesight last night and I'm very delighted to know that everyone has had a good night sleep?" he smiled. Everyone was held back a bit, but felt happy for him all the same.

"Thats great!" exclaimed Dagger, Beast nodded along with her brother as tears threaten to fall from her face.

"It's nice to hear that" Joker congratulated gently, he was suddenly feeling a little over protective upon the young child. He knowing himself how much Ciel has gone through, so much pain, and misery he wasn't about to let that happen ever again._ 'I'll protect Ciel, make sure nothing can ever hurt him' _he silently promised to himself.

"Hey since it's such a nice day why don't we all go in the back garden?" The young Earl suggested.

"Don't you have work to do?" Dagger asked titling his head in thinking how much papers the young child has to go through everyday.

"I'm taking the day off, I mean even I can take it right? or is that against the law?" he chuckled, everyone smiled at the young Earl. "Besides I thought I could spend some time with my friends" after that said everyone agreed to go in the back garden. The sunlight hit them very brightly which kinda caused the young child to move back a bit while everyone was heading outside.

"I forgot how bright the sun can be" Ciel said to himself, just then he felt a shadow fall upon him. The young boy looked upwards to only find Joker with a smile plastered on his face holding an umbrella.

"I thought this might help out"

"Thank you" he said as he grabbed the umbrella and continued to walk towards the others.

* * *

With Lizzy

The young Middleford woke up and got dressed, today was the day she was going to leave. She was about to pack all her things when.

"Lexion I heard you a thousand times already!" Lizzy heard a voice outside her door, she quickly placed her ear near the wood and listened. "So Sebastian wants to see the little brat?" she heard the female say.

_'Sebastian? who is this person? and how does she know Sebastian?'_ The young Middleford question.

"Well your just going to have to tell him!" Lizzy heard the conversation continue. "I would have told him if you hadn't suggested to Ciel that I would stay, but you did so now you have to make your own bed!" The blond girl was getting more and more confused with this conversation.

_'What exactly does she have to say and what does this have to do with that demon?' _she pondered further.

"Just explain to him...or better yet show him. Listen I told you I don't know what I erased yet, he just woke up and he seems pretty normal...well if I ask him what he thinks I erased he wouldn't be able to tell me now would he?" she continued to rant on, Lizzy was trying really hard to put two and two together.

_'Let's see..erased, something that Ciel wouldn't know...files maybe? important documents? wait!...what does she mean by he seemed pretty normal?'_ she thought to herself.

"Okay, Okay tell you what..I'll try to see if I can find the source of memory in his heart and locate what exactly I hid. How does that sound?"

_'She erased some of Ciel's memories?_' the blond thought in utter shock, just then a smirk snaked around her lips coming up with an idea.

"Listen if I do find the memory I can't undo the deal. I'm pretty fucking strong enough!!..thats not the point, Ciel has to unlock it himself thats how it works!" With enough information Lizzy finally let the conversation hang feeling complete.

"So little Ciel can't remember some of his memories..hmm I think this'll be easier to get him back than I thought, but the one question that leaves me concerned is...what kind of memory?" The young Middleford said as she bit her lip.

* * *

Back with Ciel

Everyone was having a great time in his garden even Pluto joined in the fun, Ciel sat down under a tree feeling the breeze that was coming through the skies. Joker sat down beside him as he watched his family play with the demon dog.

"How did you mange to find this dog?"The young clown asked the child next to him.

"Me, Finny, Maylene, Bard and Tanaka adopted him from a strange town outside of London" The young Earl explained. This brought a questionable eyebrow to rise on Joker's face.

"Wait didn-" Before the clown could finish he remembered Ciel's strict rule about not mentioning Sebastian towards him and so he sighed, there was no way bothering finishing his sentence because he didn't want the young Earl mad at him.

"Didn't what Joker?" Ciel looked at the clown with a cute questionable face, Joker tried hard not to blush at the cuteness, but couldn't help it. "Hey what's wrong? you are okay? you look very red" the young child said with worry.

"No never mind, and yes I'm fine thank you" The young clown explained, Ciel nodded in believing him and started to relax again. Joker in the other hand couldn't believe how different Ciel was acting.

_'It was just only yesterday that I could feel the coldness come from Ciel's eyes, but now...they're completely gone as if they weren't even there to begin with'_ the clown pondered, this was strange really strange indeed and he wasn't about to let this slip by he had to know what made this sudden change on the small child.

"Hey I want to show you something" The young Earl exclaimed as he started to get up. Joker looked at the child, but stood up as well.

"What is it?" He asked as they walked a path away from everyone. Both guys walked towards a maze of hedges as Ciel turned left and right Joker tried his best to follow him. "Ciel where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" He heard the child say. After many turns he finally stopped and nearly bumped into the young Earl, thankfully he came to a halt. "Well here we are" Joker looked around and saw a wonderful field of white roses planted everywhere, they gave the young man utter awe at the sight.

"Who planted them?" Ciel turned towards the clown and smiled.

"Finny, he knows every flower I like" He explained looking at the roses, Joker nodded in understanding.

* * *

Back with Sebastian

"I'm just telling you Sebastian I don't think it's a good idea to visit Ciel right at the moment" Lexion started to say to his friend, the demon turned around with a questionable look.

"Why the sudden change Lexion? and weather you like it or not I'm going to visit him. I need to know if he's okay" The butler responded. Lexion bit his lip, he didn't really want to explain what happened to his little lover, but with the conversation he had with Yuka this morning told him other wise.

"I saw him yesterday Sebastian" The blue haired man finally said. The demon was utterly shocked by the information.

"When were you planning on telling me this information Lexion?" Sebastian said coldly, Lexion knew exactly this was going to happen and this was why he didn't want to tell him.

"Listen Sebastian he's okay so there's no reason why you should check on him" The blue haired man explained, the demon butler sighed and released the anger he had within him. He knew now that there was no reason for him to go anymore, but he really did miss his young little master.

"I guess your right" Sebastian said in sadness, Lexion nodded to himself and left his friend to be alone. He suddenly ex-helded his breath and realized he was holding it.

"This is going to be a problem" Lexion told himself.

* * *

Back to the Mansion

After everyone went back inside they were all getting a little hungry.

"Wow all that running has made me hungry!" Beast said aloud, everyone nodded in agreeing with her.

"I'll tell Bard to make us something! sound like a plan?" Ciel suggested.

"Yea!" Everyone said in unison, right after Ciel started to run towards the kitchen while everyone was walking they're way towards the dinning room.

"I'm glad that Ciel is seeing again, but how did this change his personality?" Jumbo asked.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to find out" Joker stated continuing to walk to they're destination. Ciel finally made it to the kitchen and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Bard said from the other side. Ciel came in and found Maylene, Finny and Tanaka by the kitchen counter having conversations.

"Ummm..I don't mean to disturb you guys" The young Earl started, everyone turned to see they're master and stood up nervously.

"Young Master! we're sorry, is there anything you need?!" Maylene said in nervousness, Finny ran towards Ciel and hugged him, everyone else was shocked by the scene before them.

"I'm sooo glad you can see again Young Master!" Ciel laughed and hugged him back, everyone was shocked yet AGAIN by the sudden actions they're young master displayed. Once they both stood up Ciel smiled at all of them.

"Well I bet you guys are hungry too right?" All four friends looked at each other and the sound of they're stomachs were the only sounds that answered his question, this made the young boy laugh again. "Bard can you make some sandwiches for Joker and his family? and for us too?"

"Of course!" Bard said with pride.

"Great! hey how about you guys join in the dinning room table to eat with the rest of us?" He asked, all three nodded in delight. "Alright come on!" after that left said he left the kitchen to join with everyone in the dinning room.

"Your right Tanaka, the Young Master has changed" Maylene said shocked.

"But I'm he's happy and can see again!" Finny exclaimed as he followed his master out the door while everyone followed as well.

"I think I should look for Yuka! I'm sure she's hungry too!" Ciel thought, as he walked towards the stairs, on his way Joker saw him.

"Ciel! I thought you were going to the kitchen" He asked.

"I did and Bard is making the sandwiches, I'm just looking for Yuka to see if she wants some" Joker rose another eyebrow.

"Yuka?"

"Oh right! she came last night she's a friend of mine" He explained as he was walking.

"Wait! I'll come with" The young clown suggested, Ciel nodded. As they both walked through the hall ways they had a little conversation.

"Did Yuka help get your eyesight?" Joker asked.

"Yea" He responded, just then a door opened and revealed a young little blond, both guys stopped.

"Lizzy are you hungry?" Ciel asked, the blond looked at him and smiled.

"Yes! How thoughtful!"She exclaimed as she hugged him, Ciel couldn't hold back a blush and this made Joker a little jealous.

"Ciel weren't we looking for Yuka?" He said in an almost cold tone, the young Earl looked at the older man, but couldn't help wonder the tone he holded up.

"Right.." Ciel responded.

"I saw her! I didn't know who she was, but I saw her talking on the phone and then she walked that way" The blond pointed towards the hall, Ciel nodded.

"Thank you Lizzy, you can join everyone else down the dinning room table to eat I'll tell Bard to make another sandwich if you want" The young Earl stated. "We're going to keep looking for Yuka" he continued.

"I'll come with you!" She said happily, Joker in the other hand didn't like the idea one bit.

"Well if your up for it" Ciel finished as he continued on his way, Lizzy held on to his arm as they walked while Joker was getting even more jealous by the second.

_'Stupid ugly bitch, thinking she can have Ciel all to herself'_ He bitterly thought. _'Wait...when did I start having feelings for him..?'_ Finally after five minutes of looking they all gave up and went back to they're friends, once they got there they were all in a conversation.

"Young Master your back!" Finny said aloud while everyone turned they're attention towards the people that came back.

"Now I'm really hungry" Ciel said as his stomach was making the rumblys, everyone in the room laughed.

* * *

Later that Night

Ciel tries so much to try to sleep, but couldn't so he walked towards his window and pulls the curtain.

"The sky! look at all the stars, I'm glad they didn't change!" he exclaimed as he leaned down towards his window seal.

* * *

With Joker

The young clown tried to sleep, but couldn't he was very annoyed by how the way the blond little girl was acting towards Ciel. After lunch Ciel wanted everyone to have a relaxing day and was suggesting to have a little walk around his gardens. Of course they all agree, but the young clown couldn't stand the fact that Lizzy was lunged on his arm like a leech.

"Might as well walk it off" He said to himself, as he got off his bed he heard a voice coming from outside his room.

"So he doesn't want to see him anymore?" The voice said, Joker new is wasn't polite to hear others conversation, but...

"I don't know what to do, yes I saw him today...no I couldn't look into his memories. Why? well if that little Lizzy would just keep her arms to herself I would have no problem!"

_'Is this person talking about Ciel?'_ He questioned in his head.

"Lexion! Listen I know, your just going to have to distract Sebastian for a little while longer!" The voice whispered through the darkness.

_'This person knows Sebastian?!' _Joker said shocked.

"....I'll talk to him tomorrow, I'll find out,but I'm just saying you shouldn't tell him. He doesn't need to know, as long as you tell him that I'm living here to take care of him, he'll know that he's alright!" the voice continued. "I don't know how long his memory will be like this, yes I DON'T KNOW"

_'What has this person done to Ciel's memory?!'_ Joker said angry he finally couldn't take it anymore and opened the door revealing a shocked girl. He pondered a little and noticed this must have been the Yuka, Ciel was talking about.

"Lexion...I'll call you later" She said as she hung up the phone, Yuka stared at the person in front of her. "Can I help you?"

"Tell me everything you have done to Ciel" Said a very angry clown.

"Oh? and what is it that you would like to know?" Said a very amused Yuka.

"Everything you have"

* * *

Joker has feelings towards Ciel ....because he can. Elizabeth actually has a brain here and Yuka is using up Ciel's phone...imagin the bill lolz.

Until Next time!


	9. Chapter 9

The young girl sighed in knowing this was going to be a long night.

"Okay this is how it is" She started while Joker glared at her."Ciel was very miserable when I came here, in fact the only reason I came here was because the darkness in his heart pulled me towards him" The clown gave her a questionable look.

"Darkness..?" Yuka nodded and continued.

"I gave him a choice, his was either live like this blind and miserable or have an opportunity to see and something else" Joker rose an eyebrow.

"I told you to tell me everything and I mean everything" He said in bitter coldness this didn't phase the young girl a bit, but continued.

"If you want everything that's fine with me, I told him that if he does get his eyesight he would have to lose one memory. That's the deal of my powers"

"What kind of memory?" The clown asked.

"That I don't know, and that poor demon Sebastian wants to desperately see him, but say if you loved him so much why the fuck did you leave him the first place?" Yuka snorted in just thinking about it, Joker was shocked when she mentioned that Sebastian was in love with Ciel and this made the clown bit his lip.

"Anything else I should know?" He questioned feeling the sadness in his heart get to him.

"Nope" She said, Joker nodded and returned to his room, once he was in he slid down on the floor.

"Sebastian ...loves Ciel?" He repeated out of his lips, he sat there for some time until he was ready for sleep once he was he stood up he walked towards his bed and waited for rem to take him away from this nightmare in his heart.

* * *

In the Morning

Tanaka went to go wake up his master from his bed room, but once he was in there he didn't find him on his bed. The old butler then felt a breeze from his master's room and looked to the source and found a window open, from that window he saw his master asleep near that the seal.

"Young Master?!" Tanaka exclaimed as he hurried his way towards him, he sighed in relief when he saw he was okay. "Why was the window open?" he said to himself, finally he felt a stir in his arms.

"Tan..tanaka?" Ciel asked in a sleepy tone, the young little Earl sat up a bit and rubbed his tried eyes. "I'm sorry I guess I must have slept near the window" he explained. The butler nodded in understanding, so he helped his master get dressed and left him to have some breakfast.

"Young Master you must continue on your paper work" Tanaka advised, Ciel sighed in pain and annoyance, but he knew he had to do it.

"Alright you win, leave the paper work on my desk and I'll be there in a bit okay?" Tanaka nodded and left, the young Earl was left in silence for about five minutes when he himself was ready to leave, as he made his way towards his office he happened to see Joker.

"Good morning Joker!" He exclaimed, the young clown in the other hand looked at him blankly.

"Morning" He only stated, Ciel rose an eyebrow in worry.

"Joker is something wrong?" The clown shook his head and continued on his way this made the small child worry more. "Did..did I offend him somehow?" he asked himself as he stood in the hallway, he shook his head trying to get out of his thoughts and walked his way to his office. Once he was there he opened his door and saw many papers stacked on his desk, this gave the small child a big "gulp".

"This is bigger than I expected" He pouted. "Alright! I have no choice, but to start this mess!"

* * *

With Sebastian

The demon sat on his bed and was reading book Lexion let him borrow, that man has so many books that his room can become a library. Sebastian sighed as he closed his book it worried him sickly that every time he tried to connect with his master, there was nothing that responded back. He was told that he was alright by his comrade and was also informed that Yuka was living with him to guard him, but that didn't explain in they're connection, the demon sighed once again.

"Sounds like someone is having a bad day" Lexion commented as he walked in Sebastian's room.

"I just can't help, but worry for my Young Master" The demon answered.

"Why are you so worried? I told you he was fine and besides Yuka will make sure nothing happens to him" The blue haired man retold him, Sebastian stood up.

"That's just it! Every time I try to connect to him I don't get a response!!" He yelled frustrated, Lexion gave him a questionable look.

"What do you mean connection?"

"My Young Master and I share a bond together, and with that bond I am able to connect within his heart to make sure he's okay, but lately...our connection has vanished" He stated no looking at his friend anymore, Lexion froze at the second.

'Could it be..?' He pondered. "Sebastian ....just by knowing that he's okay...that should satisfied you" Lexion said having difficulty with every word he spoke and walked away.

* * *

Four hours later

Ciel got through almost every document there was all he needed was three more papers.

"I'm so hungry!" The young Earl complained, just then he heard laughing coming from his back yard, Ciel stood up and looked at his window.

"Everyone's playing outside again" He smiled as he witnessed the sight in front of him. Just then he looked up towards the sky while his mouth was slightly open. "Why does it seem like the sky calls to me?" he wondered.

"Still looking at the sky?" Said a voice from behind, Ciel turned and saw Joker walking in his way to him. The young Earl nodded in response, he didn't know how to talk to the man before him after this morning. "Ciel...I just want to say that...I'm sorry" this made him gasp.

"Why are you sorry?" Ciel said concerned, the man wasn't making any sense.

"I'm sorry for..." Joker stood there for a second pondering in what to say, thinking...that's all he's been doing since the past three days here. The young clown was going to say about his memory, but stopped himself knowing what was the use?.

"Please...go on" The young child said as he walked closer to Joker, they were merely two feet apart now. The clown put his hand on Ciel's right cheek and caressed it.

"I'm sorry for this morning" This made the young Earl smile sweetly and gently at the man before him. He then grabbed Joker's hand and made his face lean into it, this made him blush.

"There's no need for sorry's Joker, I was just worried ...I thought I offended you somehow.....it made me ...sad" Ciel's last word was almost at a whisper. Joker's heart was beating every second of this moment, he just couldn't control himself anymore and embraced the young Earl in front of him. Ciel's eyes widen in shock by the sudden action, but smiled all the same and embraced back.

"As long as I stand and breath in this earth, I will make sure nothing happens to you" The young Earl titled his head up to see Joker's face, he saw the seriousness in his eyes and tone.

"Promise..?" Was the only word that came out of the young Earl's mouth.

"Promise" Joker responded, Ciel's smile grew wider and embraced the clown tighter. The young child was happy, happy to know someone cared for him that deeply, suddenly that feeling was gone for a split second his heart was trying to tell him something, but he just couldn't understand what. The moment was ruined when the child's stomach made a noise.

"It seems your hungry huh?" The Joker teased as he chuckled, Ciel's face was turning slightly red, but nodded anyways. "Let's get you something to eat then" The clown finished as they both walked out, behind a door someone smiled very wickedly at the information she just gathered.

"Wow..this is getting better than my mother's soap opera's" She chuckled, and walked out of her hiding place. "But it seems...he's a whole happier, would he want his memories back?" Yuka bit her lip. "What am I thinking about...I'm not suppose to exist..what would I care about this stupid brat's memories?!" she said in bitter anger and walked away.

* * *

Two months later

Joker and Ciel have been closer and closer by the day, spending time together and telling each other almost everything. Everyone in the house seemed to notice, they were all happy for them, everyone expect for Lizzy.

"First this stupid demon, now this fucking clown?!" She said outraged as she threw candles and her clothes on the floor. "What do I have to do to get him to like me?!" Just then feathers fell from her ceiling. "Now what?!" she yelled.

"I would change that tone with me young lady" Angela responded, the young Middleford stepped back.

"Anegla?! w-what are you doing here?!" She questioned a little scared.

"I have had some ...miner problems, but I'm ready for my payment, so who would it be? you or Ciel?" She said with an evil voice.

"You can't have neither, because one I don't think Sebastian will ever come back and two Ciel has lost his memory" Lizzy explained, Angela gave her a questionable look.

"Lost his memory? how long ago?" The angel asked seriously.

"Two months ago, by some girl named Yuka" Angela's eyes widen in shock, and her feelings were brought by anger.

"I see..we shall meet again Miss Middleford" She stated as she disappeared, Lizzy stood there puzzled, but then shrugged her shoulders and continued her plan to get Ciel to like her again.

* * *

With Yuka

Yuka walked around her room looking at all things she would never be able to have out in the cold outside of this house. During the two months she realized that she has treated Ciel as her little brother, always making sure he had done the paper work, eating with him even though she wasn't hungry sometimes, and playing games while Joker was away on an errand with his family. Yuka bit her lip again.

"I've been showing emotions...but how?" She questioned herself, just then she suddenly felt two hands around her neck. Yuka's eyes widen in shock to see who it was, Angela smirked at the sight before her.

"Well, well if it isn't Yuka, it's been ooohh 4oo years hasn't it?" She asked as a smile snaked away in her mouth.

"W-what a-are you d-doing here?!" Yuka breathed out.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me that you have gone and erased Ciel's memories...am I correct?" She mouthed the last piece seriously, the young girl tried to get Angela's hands away from her neck, but couldn't.

"It's a lie!" Yuka spat.

"Oh really? then why are you here!" Angela said as she tightened her grip, Yuka coughed and knew she was about to pass out. "Don't pass out on me yet dear, you haven't heard the best part yet.." Yuka tried her best to keep her eyes open. "Now ..the spell you casted on Ciel..you do know the negative affect right?" The young child shook her head. "No?..haha well I'll tell you, when a person has his or her memories hidden or erased ..the chain has been loosen. If the person comes across on what has been hidden there emotions won't be able to handle it and their chain would eventually brake into many pieces thus forever losing every emotion and every memory he has and forever be a broken doll" Angela said with an evil smile.

'What have I done?!' Yuka thought in sadness, tears ran down her eyes.

"Come now Yuka, your nothing, but a wondering soul you aren't suppose to cry! This isn't happening to you is it?" The angel said in mockery.

'I'm crying...I haven't felt tears in such a long time...this pain in my chest...it's real, whatever I've ever felt have been real...Ciel made this happen' She continued to think as tears continued to run down ignoring whatever the angel has to say.

"Now..the only question leaves" Angela thought. "What should I do with you?" This made Yuka look at Angela utterly shocked. This made the angel smile more. "How's about....I let you fuse with me?"

"N-no...no please" Yuka pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but you really don't have a choice here" Angela smiled wickedly, Yuka cried some more and the only thought that crossed her mind was of her best friend Lexion and of Ciel. Yuka closed her eyes and felt Angela's mouth eat her alive.

* * *

With Joker and Ciel

Both guys were sitting near Ciel's window looking at the sky. The young Earl sat on Joker's lap and the clown had his hands around the young child's waist.

"Why is it that you love the sky so much?" Joker asked, the young Earl looked at the clown and pondered a little.

"I'm not sure...but it's like it's calling to me...as if it wants me to reach for something" Ciel tried to explain as he could without sounding crazy, Joker nodded in understanding.

"You know it's impossible to reach right?" The clown chuckled as he teased the young Earl, the boy smiled, but then a sudden crash came into view in his head.

* * *

Little Flash Back

_"It's impossible to reach you know" Said a man in a black suit looking at a little version of Ciel, as he was gazing towards the ocean above. The young Earl just turned and said._

_"Have you ever tried?" This made both men quiet._

* * *

"Ciel are you okay?!" Joker said in frantic as he saw what happened, the boy just nodded and smiled. "What happened?" the clown asked worried.

"No nothing, I just got a little dizzy that's all" He lied, but knew that Joker bought it as he saw the clown nod in understanding.

"You should get to bed, I think it's a little late for you to be up anymore" Joker said still worried, Ciel agreed and both walked towards his closet to change him, as Ciel unbuttoned his shirt Joker smiled at the utter cuteness that he was witnessing before him. The young child blushed furiously as he knew that the clown had his eyes on him.

"I..I can't change my shirt with you staring at me" He said still blushing madly, Joker made a pouty face, but smirked all the same. The clown then embraced the child from behind having his arms around his waist again. "Joker..." Ciel said while his bangs hid his still blushing face.

"Yes Ciel?" He whispered in his ear, this made Ciel have a shiver down his spine. The young child's face was completely pink at this moment and this made the clown chuckle at the sight. The young Earl felt Joker's hands move up towards his chest, this made the young child whimper by the touch. "Sensitive are we?" He whispered again.

"Ahh..no I just..." Ciel couldn't even finish his sentence because then he felt a pair of lips on his neck, this forced a sudden gasp from the Earl's mouth. "J-joker!" The clown's hands snaked towards Ciel's nipples which caused a moan come out of the young child's mouth.

"Your so cute Ciel" Joker commented as he continued to kiss his neck which led to his shoulders.

"I'm...ah not cute....I'm ahhhh..a-a boy!" The young Earl defended Joker then turned the boy. Ciel's face was red now looking towards the floor, his shirt was at his hands. Joker licked his lips feeling hard by the sight, the clown brought the young boy near him and with his right hand he titled Ciel's head upward. The boy's mouth was slightly open and was blushing like a mad man.

"How can you say your not cute?" He questioned as they're lips were only inches apart from each other. Ciel didn't say anything, but moved a little closer as did Joker until they're lips crashed into one another. Joker used his left hand to push the little boy more closer and used his right hand on Ciel's chin to lifted a little more revealing alot of skin towards his neck. They both parted, but smashed they're lips again as they were both using they're tongues into the heated kiss. Ciel moaned as he felt Joker's hand abuse his nipples again, but as the clown was moving his mouth towards the child's neck making him whimper and moan even more then there came a knock on the door. They both separated in fright.

"Y-yes?" The young Earl asked as he tried to clam himself down.

"Young Master do you not need anything before the night?" Said the voice on the other side which Ciel quickly recognized as Tanaka.

"No thank you Tanaka" Earl responded looking at Joker who only smirked.

"As you wish, pleasant dreams Young Master" The old butler stated before he went upon his own business, once they both heard fainting footsteps leave the hall they both sighed.

"That was a close one" Ciel stated, Joker embraced the young child once more.

"It sure was, but I'm pretty sure your tired, you should get some sleep" He said as he kissed the child's forehead, Ciel's eyes looked down and he blushed again.

"Joker...can you sleep with me tonight?" The Earl asked not looking at the man in front of him. Joker smiled gently and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Anything you want" He replied as he helped Ciel change out of his clothes, once he was into bed Joker rapped his arms around Ciel's waist and pulled him closer.

"Good night Joker" The young child stated as he slowly closed his eyes. Joker looked down towards Ciel and his heart sped a thousand times the second.

"Good night" He responded.

* * *

In Ciel's dream

_The young Earl was sitting by a window seal looking up towards the sky._

_"What exactly do you want from me?" The young boy asked towards the sky. As he knew it wouldn't reply back, he sighed tiredly. "What am I doing?" He questioned toward himself as he was about to stand up and walk out of his room, he saw a man standing right next to him._

_'How long was he standing there?' Ciel thought from shock. "Who are you?" He finally asked to the stranger, the man turned around and he noticed his bright red eyes. 'It's a if I've seen them before...but where?' The Earl pondered again._

_"Who knows..." The man replied, which brought Ciel back at the situation at hand._

_"Are you that sky?" Ciel knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he had to try something._

_"When you mean the sky, what exactly are you trying to ask?" The stranger questioned the boy. The young Earl bit his lip, this was confusing him to no end._

_"I'm not sure..." He replied almost at a whisper, the man looked at him, but then turned around and was beginning to walk away, Ciel quickly stood up._

_"Wait! ...I don't understand any of this!" He yelled, the man titled his head slightly to the left._

_"When you know what is exactly you want to ask me call for me and I will answer" He stated, Ciel was still confused._

_"Then what is your name?" The young boy asked._

_"That is a question you should have an answer to.....Young Master"_

* * *

_And this happens!! Dun, DUn,DUN!! Fucking Sebastian just show up already! Am I right people?! So what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Give me your thoughts!!_

_(Questions to think about)_

_Is Sebastian coming back?_

_Is Ciel's and Joker's relationship going to bolossom or will it be ruined?_

_Will Ciel remember Sebastian? _

_What will happen to Lizzy?_

_Will Lexion ever know that Yuka's dead?_

_Soooo many questions waaayyy too little answers!! Come up with your own theories! Write and tell me about them! I start to think that I'm writing something out of Lost lolz. After ever show you go "What the fuck just happened?! I have like 42 new different questions and no answers!" Until next time!! :D  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel awoke from his dream. He looked around, his breath proliferated, and was sweating from fright.

"Just ....now, what was that?" He questioned himself in time was still dark, Ciel looked to his left and Joker was fast asleep. He smiled gently by the sight, suddenly he felt a sting of loneliness, the young Earl sat up carefully without trying to wake the clown next to him.

_'It doesn't make sense..' _He thought_ 'What is this despondent feeling?'_ Tears streamed down from his beautiful purple eyes. The young boy was shocked by the action, everything to this point has been confusing. The loneliness was drowning him.

_'It feels like I can't breath...as if I was drowning in the-'_ The young boy gasped. _'That's it! it has something to do with it!'_ He continued, he carefully , but quickly got out of bed. He silently cursed himself when his feet hit the cold floor, but there was no time for that. He walked towards his windows and pulled the curtains. The light of the moon shined towards Ciel's face, the young boy glared at the sky.

_'Everything is connected to the sky......but what exactly is connected?'_ He questioned, he sighed as he wondered if he was only squandering his thoughts in nonsense. He pondered for sometime, until the picture of that ambiguous man appeared in his head.

_'Just who is he I wonder'_ He continued to stare _'It was as if I felt some comfort as he stood beside me'_ This made him chuckle. Falling for a man in his dreams? _'this is nothing, but inane'_

The young Earl went back to sleep not wanting to bother in squandering another thought about this. Though deep in his heart he knew that something was wrong, and it was wrong of him to turn away from this situation. Everything was wrong, everything.

In the morning there came a sudden voice that awoke the young Earl.

"Ciel" The voice sang. The young blue haired child stured in his sleep not wanting to wake up.

_"Young Master, the day awaits"_. Ciel sat up as he opened his eyes in shock.

"What did you say?" He questioned, Joker looked at him rather surprised.

"I said your going to waste the day away" The young child pondered.

_'Perhaps I imagined it?'_

"What did you think I said?" Joker asked distracting him, the young Earl shook his head.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yea nothing"

The young clown sighed defeated, he didn't want to anger his little lover so he didn't pursue the issue. There was an utter silence between the two, as the young Earl dressed the clown stared out towards the window. That was, until an idea arrived in his thoughts.

"Lets camp outside tonight" He stated, Ciel turned towards him and again he thought he heard wrong.

"Excuse me?" He asked blinking in confusion.

"Tonight, lets camp outside your garden ....under the stars" Joker said softly, the young Earl smiled sweetly back at him.

'He's always thinking of me first' The Earl thought, just as he was about to nodded in deciding it's a go the door opened widely.

"Ciel!! How I missed you so!~" The voice yelled, the young boy turned to the source of the voice and he knew on who it was he shivered in fear. The said person hugged Ciel like there was no tomorrow, while the poor little boy couldn't breath.

"My prince you must let Master Ciel breath!" Another voice said from behind.

"But Agni I missed him so much!!~" The prince continued to hug him to death. Joker in the other hand didn't know how to react in this situation, he wasn't hurting him much and Ciel seemed to know who he was. So this was scrupulous, he just had to see what would happen.

"Can't.....breath!!....let go....Soma!!" The young Earl breath out in difficulty. Finally the prince relinquished his grip, after Ciel was able to have a breather he glared at the Indian prince before him.

"Why are you here uninvited again?" He said kinda angry, Soma gave the sadist little puppy eyes that he could muster and cried out.

"Ciel it's been a whole year and two months since I've seen you!~" The young Earl's eyes widen in shock.

_'Has it really been that long?'_ He pondered in questioning, as he sighed he remembered that Joker was still in the room.

"I'm sorry how rude of me, this is Joker...he's a _friend_" The clown took notice on how he emphasized the word, but let it slide for now.

"Pleasant to meet you both" He stated as he bowed, prince Soma came up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Well any friend of Ciel's is a friend of mine!~" He stated very happy, Agni looked towards the little Earl and noticed that a sirten butler was around which he found oddly strange.

"Master Ciel where is Sebastian-dono?" There was silence in the room. Joker's eyes widen in shock as he remembered Ciel's orders from long ago.

_'Don't you ever mention that name towards me again'_ The young clown couldn't help, but to "gulp".

_'I wonder how his reaction will be?'_ He pondered feeling concerned.

"Hey yea where is that scary butler of yours anyways?" Prince Soma questioned in braking the ice. Everyone's attention was on the young Earl now.

"Se-Se..bas...tian?" He questioned softly. A sudden flash back of the ambiguous man came back in his mind. His smile came into view along with his embellished red colored eyes. Ciel's left eye started to shine while the three in the room commented as "glowing".

-Else Where

Sebastian was reading a book in his room, until his left hand started to shine as well. The demon removed his left glove and he gasped. His pentagram bang to bleed. The butler stood up quickly dropping his book.

"Something's wrong!" He yelled very concerned.

-Back at the Mansion

Flash backs over the man and the young Earl came to screen like a porno in the movies.

_'Young Master, your tea is ready'_ The voice in his head said. _'What's wrong, My Lord?'_ it said with a great hint of concern. Ciel put both of his hands on his ears. Joker and the others feared the worst.

"Ciel!!" They said in unison, they all ran towards the young Earl who now was on his knees. Ciel vision was very blurry, as tears started to stream down his face. As he tried to look upward, he eyes widen. Standing on front of his door stood the man he loved, the man he trusted so....and the man who betrayed him much. With the last of his strength he tried to reach out for the man he loved.

"Sebas...tain" Was his last breath before he passed out. Everyone looked towards the direction Ciel reached out for and just like the young child said. There he stood, not knowing what exactly to do.

-Sebastian's POV

I stood there as I watched my beloved master pass out. Tears streamed down his beautiful closed eyes. My heart broke in two, within all my years of serving and living on this earth I never felt so despondent. I felt lower than trash, lower than scum....I've committed the greatest sin.

"Sebastian-dono!" Agni said startled toward me. My expression was blank, but I moved towards my Ciel.

"We must put in bed" I instructed, no one said another word and quickly did as I ordered. Agni took off his shoes and Soma covered him in his sheets. Joker looked perplexed and to what I can read angry. And like a que both Agni and Soma said.

"We'll leave Ciel to rest" I nodded in understanding, but at the same time I was happy. I want to be alone with my little master it's been so long. Once they both left I glared at Joker.

"Your alive" I stated coldly, Joker said nothing, there was silence in the air.

"Why did you come back?" The clown finally asked.

-Normal POV

"I can ask you the same question" The demon said in a cold tone, Joker gave him a skeptical look. This made Sebastian chuckle "This is to inane".

"I wasn't being facetious!" The clown said angry, the demon scoffed the clown as he looked at his beloved master. "You have no right to scoff me you demon"

"What exactly do you perhaps want with my master? why are you here?" The butler questioned.

"I was here because he was the person I remembered, and instead of kicking me out like a dog he had the kindness in his heart to let me and family stay here in the mansion, why are you here?"  
Sebastian re framed from looking at him.

'I came here because I was concerned over my young master, I didn't expect for the situation to happen like this'

"You don't know do you?" Joker spat. Sebastian had an unreadable expression, winners gain.

"I thought you wouldn't" He continued, the demon too continue to stay quiet. The Joker then laughed at his stupidity. "Ciel doesn't love you!" Sebastian held a frown "I don't think you've noticed, but Ciel and I have a relationship" After those last words the demon felt like he was stabbed millions of times in the heart.

"Leave" Was his only reply. Joker rose an eyebrow in questioning.

"Leave? you tell me? perhaps it is you that should leave!" He whispered aloud..

"Leave and I shall leave afterword, I wish to be with my master one last time" The butler said in a dangerous tone.

"Why should I believe you?" Joker questioned.

"I do not tell lies" The demon butler told, this made the clown to chuckle.

"Really? well that's not what I heard. From what I heard, you promised Ciel you'll never leave him and when he needed you the most you just disappeared" Sebastian held his poker face. This made Joker smirk.

"I promise-"

"You promise nothing! Demons always tell lies! that is they're nature, what makes you-"

"This is the only thing I want. Give me 10 minutes, and I shall leave...never to return" Joker held his sigh in frustration.

"Every well 10 minutes and 10 minutes ONLY" And with that he left Sebastian alone with Ciel. The demon held a pained expression, there asleep layed his beloved master, his little love, and his greatest sin.

"I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry...I have failed you not only as a butler, but as a companion as well. Not only have I lost your trust, but your love too." As he got down in one knee he held his beloved's hand. The young Earl stured in his sleep and slowly, but surely he opened his eyes. Sebastian was a backed.

"Your....still here" The young Earl said tiredly.

"Young Master.." The demon butler said softly. Ciel's eyes streamed with tears, Sebastian quickly hugged him and tried to sway the tears away.

"Shhhh...Young Master, what has you troubled? Why do you cry?" The young Earl cried even harder, but the demon butler couldn't figure out why. Sebastian put both of his hands on the boy. "My Lord,..."

"I'm...I'm sorry...but I don't know who you are" He continued to cry. The demons eyes widen in shock, but held a sympathetic look in his eyes. He showed him a small smile.

_'He doesn't remember me?'_

"Is that what you cry for My Lord?" As his thumbs swayed the tears that dared to fall off his beautiful eyes. The young Earl nodded his head. "Everything is going to be alright, Young Master"

"No it won't!" He yelled, the butler was a backed once again. "I feel like there's a connection between us...a really deep connection and I don't understand why.." He said softly.

"You don't need to understand, Young Master" Sebastian continued to hug him, knowing that he might not see him again. _'Perhaps it is best that he forgets about me'_

"But I want to!"

"Hush Young Master, there is nothing for you to worry about any longer"

-With Lexion

"He left..I know he did" The young man sighed as he sat on the bed Sebastian once layed on. _'I wonder how's it going for him'_

"Hehe..deary me, has it really been that long?" Lexion looked towards the entrance, and saw his once long companion. He glared at him. "Such a sour face...that's not good for you, you know"

"Loki what brings you here?" The man's face brings up from surprise, but then clam's a little.

"Just passing by" He say's nicely, Lexion didn't buy it.

"You never just pass by, what do you want?" Loki walks in with a big euphoric grin on his face, while his friend continues to glare.

"I just want some information about the oh-so-mysterious Ciel Phantomhive" This gave Lexion a questionable look.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Such a cliche question" He said boredly.

"I'm not here to entertain you"

"Oh but I am! You know I use to work in a asylum so it is within my authority to entertain you" Lexion sighed, which brought a wider smile on the young man's face.

"Fine. Go, entertain me oh mighty monster of fright"

"Oh stop your making me blush" Loki played "Well I've come to find that Yuka no longer exists" Lexion's eyes widen in shock, this made Loki laugh "Entertained yet?"

"Since when?! where? how did you know this?!" The blue haired man demanded.

"News travels fast, but to bad that wasn't news for me" Lexion growled.

"Answer my questions!!" Again Loki gave a chuckle.

"So demanding on a single human girl aren't we?" Lexion said nothing. "Are you in love by any chance?" The young man turned away from him "Aha! I see that we are!"

"Look that has nothing to do with you"

"Yes, yes you are right. I just came to stop by, rumors have it that you have some information over rich boy" As Loki was about to walk away.

"Do you know who killed Yuka?" The boy turned to Lexion and pondered a moment.

"I believe it had something to do with Angela, now if you don't mind I have a little rich boy to search and catch"

* * *

Question, Comments, or Concerns?

I know most if you do, like over the fact on why dosen't Ciel still dosen't remember Sebastian? I have an answer, well from what I read the mind kinda takes a little time to have everything sink in a little. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter...*tee hee* Until next time everyone!

P.S. This story is going to get ALOT bigger in plot, so those who are confused just wait a little! XD

Let's have another Question and Answer theory!!

Who might Loki be?

What is Joker and Ciel's relationship like now? what will happen?

Will Sebastian leave forever like he said?

Will Prince Soma do something about it?

Will Ciel _**ever**_ remember Sebastian?

Will Lexion avenge Yuka?

And what will happen to both Lizzy and Angela?

The one who I think is the most possible closest will get two chapters for next time and _**will**_ be deciated to that said person!! I'm always happy to read your reviews, if it's something bad or maybe something I can work on I always try to make things better for the readers!! XD


End file.
